Fatality
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Sequel to Family! Life was finally looking up for Danika. She had everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. A great job, a loving husband, and now, a beautiful baby girl. Cassie was the center of their world, she really was. Unfortunately, nothing in life always stays picture perfect. Danika and Nick were about to find that out the hard way.
1. Back on the Job

Back on the Job

Chapter 1

* * *

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the delay, but here is the third story for you all. I have every chapter typed out. I just have to go back and look over them all. The disclaimer that I have to do: I do not own CSI. I do not make any money from it, and if I did own it, Nick would have his own family by now. There, glad to get that out of the way. There are some scenes from season nine, Grave Shift in here, so if you haven't seen it, you've been warned. As a side not, I just read that Paul isn't coming back for the 15th season. I'm crying. He was such a great actor in the show. He will be missed. Anyway, on with this story's little side note here, I was going to change this to M later, but I read on the guidelines that I could get into trouble if I have sex and horrible things in here. I don't think many people have gotten the memo. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy Fatality!**

* * *

Nick absolutely loved this. Sure, he missed work, solving cases with his friends, but for now, Nick was just happy being home with his wife and five-week-old daughter. Yes, she was five-weeks-old already. How was that even possible? Catherine really wasn't kidding when she told him that time would fly. Granted, five weeks wasn't that much of a big deal, but it wouldn't be long until she was running around the house, talking up a storm, going to school, meeting boy- no! That wasn't going to happen for a very, very, very long time.

When he and Danika got to take Cassie home a few days after she was born, both of their parents stayed around for a little while just to make sure that everything was under control and running smoothly. Nothing was at first. Cassie would cry nonstop when she was awake for the first two weeks. It was the longest two weeks of their lives. Nick and Danika had no idea what to do, but after a little while they managed to push through. Yes, she still cried, but it wasn't as ridiculous as before. Now, Cassie was almost all smiles. One of Nick's favorite things to do was lie down on the floor with her as she tried to wrap her little mind around what was going on around her. Maddie would join him most of the time and watch her too. The dog, when no one was watching, snuck in a few licks now and again. She was never caught, and luckily for her, Cassie never cried.

Danika was also enjoying the time off. She never had much time to spend with her husband. Now she had plenty of time to spend it with him and their daughter. Daughter, she still couldn't wrap her head around that yet. She and Nick had a daughter now.

At the beginning, it was a long, first two weeks, but when there was a routine started; it was smooth sailing for all three of them. Well, as smooth as it could be at least. Danika was so thankful that their parents stuck around for a little while; just until she and Nick knew what they needed to do. It was a good thing that they were quick learners. Olivia and Jillian had a lot of knowledge to share, knowledge that was very helpful and useful to them both.

She was busy in the kitchen making dinner when from the corner of her eye she watched as Nick carried Cassie into the room with Maddie close to his heels. She giggled at that. Maddie was just so entertained with the baby it was hilarious.

"Something smells good in here," Nick announced, glancing over his wife's shoulder, kissing her temple. "You need to do something about this dog. She won't leave us alone."

"She just loves you and Cassie so much, Tex," she laughed. "The spaghetti is ready. You might want to put her down for now. She could be out for an hour or two."

Nodding in agreement, Nick took Cassie upstairs into her crib. Double-checking to make sure the monitor was on; he joined his wife back in the kitchen for a late lunch.

"Don't you just love how much she sleeps now? It's so nice to be able to hear ourselves think," Danika said. "It's such an improvement from before."

Nick agreed, and it would hopefully would only get easier from there. If only Cassie would sleep like she was right now at night. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't happen for a while yet.

"I do, but I'll love it more when she sleeps longer than an hour at a time," they both turned their heads when the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be."

"Only one way to find out," Danika answered. "Hello?"

"Danni, how are you doing?" she smiled, hearing Catherine's voice. "Nick wouldn't happen to be around would he? I need to ask him something."

"I guess I could get him for you," she said, handing the phone to Nick. "It's for you. Catherine needs to ask you something."

"This better be important, Cath," Nick answered as Danika cleaned up. "I mean, I guess I could. I don't think she'll mind. Yeah, you're welcome. Bye."

"Going back to work tonight?" Danika asked him.

"If that's all right," he said. "It's Ray's first official day and Catherine wants me to show him the ropes."

"That should be fun for him. Don't go too hard on him now; Tex. Ray's nowhere near your level."

"I'll do my best," Nick answered, rising to his feet, heading upstairs to get ready for work. Something that he hadn't needed to do for a while now. "No promises though."

"Get dressed," Danika pushed him towards the stairs. "You've missed it haven't you?"

"Little bit, but I can't deny it, being home was wonderful," he exclaimed from the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head.

"It better have been," Danika laughed, turning on the television. "There better be something good on tonight."

"Talking to yourself already?" she jumped around. "I haven't even left yet."

"That was really fast, Nick," Danika gasped, holding her hand over her chest. "I don't even change that fast," It had been a long time since she had seen him in uniform. Granted, he didn't have his vest on which in all honesty was one of the things that made her crazy, but damn, her husband was one handsome guy.

"You checkin' me out?" he asked grinning widely.

"Where's your vest?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. There was something about that gun too. "Not feeling it tonight? What's that look for? Nick?"

"What look? I don't know what you're talkin' about," he answered. "I hope I can still remember how to get to work. It's been so long. I don't think I have been away from the lab this long before."

"You could get there with your eyes closed, Nick. Come on now," she said. "Tell everyone I say hi."

"Will do," he sighed, cupping her face with his hands. "You know, this is going to be the first time I won't be sleeping next to you. I don't know how I feel about that. I was really enjoying that part of staying home."

"It was bound to happen eventually, Nick," she answered. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Catherine wouldn't stick me with anything crazy today," he kissed his wife tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, leaning against his chest. "You should get going. You don't want to be late on your first day back."

"I think Catherine will understand," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Has it been long enough yet? This wait is killing me."

"One more week," Danika replied. "Almost there, Tex. You can make it."

"Will you make it worth my while?"

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled, stepping away from him. "Go, we'll be fine."

"If you insist," he kissed her once more before leaving the house. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You got it," Danika said, heading upstairs for herself.

Nick pulled his truck into the parking lot and entered the lab. It really had been a long time. Five weeks was a long time no matter what anyone said.

"There he is," Greg shouted not one minute after he entered the locker room. "There's Daddy Stokes. We missed you!"

"Are you all right, Greg?" Nick asked him.

"Are you kidding? I am perfect thank you very much."

"Right, where's Catherine?"

"Last I saw she was in her office," Greg answered. "I'll see you later."

"Uh huh," Nick shook his head, making his way to Catherine's office to only find it empty.

"There he is," he spun around at the sound of Catherine's voice. "Thank you for coming in on short notice. How's baby duty? I heard you and Danni were having a lot of fun at the beginning there for a while."

"I wouldn't have used those words exactly," Nick leaned against the doorframe. "But it's going well now. Thanks for asking."

"I thought so," she said. "Danika is doing well?"

"Yeah, she's doing really well."

"Good, are you ready to roll?"

"Oh yeah," Nick grinned. "I've been dying to get back here. Dr. Langston, welcome aboard. Officially that is."

"Thank you."

"406 on East Side, Ray's coming with ya," Catherine said.

"Okay."

"Enjoy," Catherine smiled at them both before heading into Wendy's lab.

"406, burglary," Ray said.

"Yeah, a little bread and butter crime'll be the perfect thing to get your feet wet," Nick told him. "Come on."

Why she even bothered falling asleep was beyond her. The moment Danika closed her eyes; Cassie woke her right back up. It was worth a shot. At least she was asleep for three hours instead of one. That was progress. Three hours was better than one even if it didn't feel like much of a difference. Nick was going to be all over that when she told him.

"Oh Cassie, what are we going to do with you?" Danika asked, lifting the baby out of its crib. "It's okay baby, it's okay. You're hungry aren't you?"

The man's long, greasy hair didn't get in his way as he watched the woman feed her child. He smiled, showing off his yellowed teeth, not moving his eyes away from the scene before him for one moment. The child was beautiful. There was no denying that fact. It made him so angry inside, but he wouldn't do anything now. He would just watch. Watch and wait. After all, the more he watched, the more he would learn.

"I'm telling ya, every time I turn around, one of those uni's is giving us the stink eye," Greg said as the group took their breakfast break before they started their double. "Is anyone else uncomfortable?"

"Come on now, you're imagining that," Nick told him.

"No, I'm not."

"That's what happens when you make a lab geek undersheriff," Riley added.

"Oh, that job is punishment enough. I actually feel sorry for Ecklie," Catherine laughed at the newest CSI. "You like burnt toast, Ray?"

"Occasionally, but uh I've seen enough charcoal for one day," he answered.

"Oh man," Nick said, looking at the fly twitching in his food.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Look at that," he showed her the insect lying on his fork. "You see that?"

"Yeah," Catherine looked like she was about to heave. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you guys see this? He then turned to Riley and Greg.

"No wonder why Grissom loved this place so much," Greg joked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nick brought the spoon to his mouth and ate it. Not bad.

"You didn't just do that, did you?" Riley asked, disgusted. "Ew!"

"What?"

"Check please!" Greg announced. "That was disgusting. I'm going to tell Lovebug! She's never going to kiss you again."

"That's what you think," Nick said.

"It's on me, Greg," Ray pulled out his wallet. "The new guy pays right?"

"Only if he's smart," Greg said. "You tell her you're working a double?"

"Yeah I did," Nick answered. "Thank you, Ray."

"Thank you," the others chimed in.

"It's my shift on the Palento stakeout. You coming?" Riley asked Ray.

"Yes."

"Oh, hey, Ray, I'll uh, give you a lift," Catherine offered.

"Okay, thanks."

"So, Nicky, Mr. Eater-of-Flies, I want you to have Grissom's office," Catherine finished off her drink.

"I thought you were gonna use it."

"I hate moving."

"I don't know about that. Doesn't really feel right," Nick said.

"Well, it may not for a while, but make it your own," Catherine said, leaving him the last one in the restaurant.

Was Catherine serious? Wanting him to take Grissom's office? Was that even allowed? That room could almost be considered sacred, or something. How could he take it and call it his own?

"How's everything going over there?" Nick asked, calling Danika when everyone else left back to the lab.

"Everything is going well over on our end, thanks for asking," she answered. "Cassie slept for three hours. Talk about exciting."

"Three hours?" Nick asked. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," she laughed.

"What's the little pipsqueak doing? She sleeping now?" Nick asked.

"No, she just woke up actually," she told him. "We're on the floor and she's swinging her arms all around with an adorable smile on her face. She misses you."

"I miss her too," he grinned. "I miss you too, don't think I don't. I'm sorry that I have to work a double."

"It's not that big of a deal, Tex. You can't control that sort of thing," Danika said. "I miss you too, but you know what I really missed."

"What's that?" Nick asked intrigued.

"You're arms holding me close to you while I slept last night," Nick heard her let out a loud sigh. "I have to go, Nick. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you, baby," he said. "And if Greg calls and tells you anything, don't believe him."

"Okay," she said cautiously. "I love you too."

Danika hung up the phone with another sigh. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but she actually was a little upset that he had to stay for a double on his first day back, but he really couldn't control that now could he? Cassie's eyes darted back and forth like usual as she sat beside her on the floor. Maddie, not to her surprise, was on her right side. Cassie missed Nick too, not that she really knew that yet, but Danika had a feeling that she knew he was missing.

Maddie barked at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Who could that be? Danika picked up Cassie, holding her to her chest and headed to the front door.

"Laura, what a surprise," Danika gave a sigh of relief seeing that it was the sixteen-year-old from right down the street. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Stokes," Laura smiled brightly at her, handing her an envelope. "I just wanted to give this to you. It was taped to your mailbox. I didn't want it to blow away or anything. I didn't really know if it was important or anything so-" she trailed off.

"Thank you," Danika shifted Cassie to her left side, taking the letter from Laura's hands. "You didn't see who put it there did you?"

"No, ma'am," Laura shook her head. "It was just there flapping around. Cassie is getting big."

"You have no idea," Danika laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Laura waved. "Bye, Mrs. Stokes. Say hello to Mr. Stokes for me."

"Will do," Danika said, shutting the door behind her. "Now what do we have here?"

She put Cassie into her baby swing and tore open the letter. There was no return address, so there was no way she could tell who it was from.

"Your daughter is beautiful," she read confused. Maybe it was a late congratulation from a neighbor or something. A little bit of an odd way to say congratulations, but it was the thought that counts. Not thinking anything of it, Danika tossed the paper into the trashcan and continued on with her day.

"You sure you're okay with this? You can still change your mind," Greg asked as he, Riley, and Nick moved their belongings into Grissom's old office.

"No, you can't," Riley said. "I said I'd kill for an office, and I meant it. Even a shared one."

"This is a very classy move, Nick," Greg told him. "Very classy."

"Seriously." Riley added.

"Ah, you're welcome. There's go energy in here. It'll be nice to share it," Nick said, making sure to put everything into a proper place.

"This belongs here," Hodges marched into the office that now belonged to the three of them. Then left without another word.

"Um, am I missing something?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said, placing a picture frame on his desk. "It's just Hodges."

"Say no more."

"That's an adorable picture, Nicky. When did you get that taken?" Catherine asked.

"Last week," he smiled. "Thanks, it was my favorite one. Don't tell though, Danni hates that one."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me," he said. "It must be a woman thing."

"Yeah, blame us," Riley stated.

"It's looking good in here, you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow," Catherine left with a wave.

"See ya, Cath," Nick sat down in the swiveled chair. "What a day, huh?"

"Fun one to come back to right, Daddy Stokes?" Greg asked.

"Are you going to call me that all the time now?" he asked. "Because it's going to get annoying really fast. In fact, I already find it annoying."

"I'm just playing with you, Nick, where's your sense of humor?" Greg asked, taking the photo into his hands. "Aw, I think I might cry from overload of cuteness. Riley, did you look at this?"

"Yeah I did," she said. "And normally I'm not a fan of little ones, but since she's yours, Nick. I think I can make an acceptation. I'm going to head out of here. I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Riley," Greg and Nick chorused.

"So when does Uncle Greg get to spoil the little princess rotten?" Greg asked.

"Not for a while yet, Greg. Give it a little time."

"But how am I going to be her favorite if I never see her?" Greg asked. "You have to see my point here, Nick."

"Why do you think you'll be the favorite?" Nick asked.

"Why wouldn't I be the favorite? I'm a fun guy," Greg answered. "Besides, if I'm walking around with her, it'll bring in the chicks."

"So that's what this is all about," Nick leaned back into the chair. "Getting the ladies. Well in that case, you're never going to see her and spend time with her."

"What?"

"Have you seen the people in Vegas, Greg? I'm not going to let you take her anywhere," Nick grabbed his jacket. "Rethink about what you want and I'll let you know. See ya tomorrow."


	2. A Not so Happy Birthday

A Not so Happy Birthday

Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter two! There are going to be nineteen chapters total if anyone wanted to know, in case anyone wanted to try and figure out how the story will progress. A little side note, if I make a mistake with how a baby develops let me know. I looked up some stuff on the internet, but I still might have some wrong information. If that happens please tell me in a PM or a review and I will fix it as soon as possible. Also, there are some snippits from Season Nine: Turn Turn Turn. Not that much though. Enjoy. **

* * *

Nick was going to have the best birthday ever. What made it even better was that his birthday wasn't even until tomorrow. He hoped that the hours would tick by during shift so he could just go back home and celebrate his birthday with his family. Especially celebrating had anything in relation what his wife had given him already as a "sneak peak" if you will. She was something else.

"You're going to have to get up eventually you know," Danika said, slipping her shirt back over her head. "I don't think Catherine will be too happy with you being late. She won't care if it's your birthday or not."

"Did you say something?" he asked, still oblivious to the world around him. He could still feel her body all over him. Her fingers, her lips, her tongue; how she managed to maintain that much flexibility after so long; he had no idea.

"Nick, you need to go to work," she laughed. "Besides, the quicker you get there, the quicker you get to come home."

"You're right!" Nick tossed the sheets to the side, making his way to the bathroom. "Have I told you that I love the way you think?"

"Once or twice," she commented, making her way into Cassie's room. "You want to say good-bye to your daddy before he leaves for work, don't you, baby girl?"

Cassie was lying on her back with a smile on her face when she saw her mother peer over the crib. Her arms were flailing around; making sure Danika knew that she wanted some attention. If only she knew it was nine-thirty at night. Danika couldn't wait until Cassie had a normal sleep schedule. It was only a matter of time now. Okay, maybe a little longer than that. The baby cooed softly the moment she felt familiar hands picking her up and nestled close to her.

"Why couldn't you always be like this?" Danika asked, taking her downstairs. "You put your father and I through hell and back, little lady. Although, if you stay like this for a couple of months, I wouldn't mind," Cassie cooed some more, having no idea what was being said, causing Danika to laugh. "Well, might as well get a snack since I'll be up for a while now. Your father is a piece of work, Cassie. Tell you what?"

Nick finished up in the bathroom, making sure that he had everything he needed. Kit. Check. I.D. Check. Gun. Check. But he really didn't want to leave. Not when it was so close to his birthday. Why did he have to work on his birthday anyway? Who came up with that bright idea, he thought as he entered the living room where Cassie was busy bouncing away in her swing. He smiled. His daughter loved that thing.

"Heading out there, Nick?" he spun around, eyeing-up his wife. He could still see the lace underneath her all but see-through shirt. If only he had some time. "Nick? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he crouched down and picked up his daughter. "Daddy's gonna miss you, sweetheart. Be good for Mommy will you? She has a surprise for me tomorrow, but if you keep her up all night, I won't get it."

"You are so lucky she has no idea what you are saying and talking about right now," Danika announced with a smirk on her face. "You are corrupting our daughter, Nick. She doesn't need to know any of that."

"She won't remember any of it anyway," he kissed Cassie's forehead. "I love you, Cassie." he placed her back in her swing, a smile never leaving her tiny face. He loved it when she smiled. It pulled at his heart strings.

"She loves you too," Danika replied, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Almost as much as I do. Normal time unless Catherine does let you out early, or God forbid you have to stay later."

"You got it," he turned around, holding her tightly around her waist. "I love you too, and I can't wait for my present."

"But you got it already," Danika said.

"But you said- you said before that-you tricked me," he said. "That was so rude. Getting my hopes up for nothing. I think I'll leave now."

"Whoa, hold on there," Danika grabbed Nick's arm. "I was kidding. Get back here as soon as you can. Then you get to spend all day doing whatever you want."

"I thought so," he said, kissing her then headed towards the door. "You better be ready for when I get back."

"I'll do my best," she responded.

Everyone knew something was up the moment Nick came in to work. He had the look. Again. No one stopped to question him as he headed to his new office that he now shared with Greg and Riley. However, when he entered the room, no one was there. That was very strange. He wasn't early and he obviously wasn't late. Someone should have been there. Where was everyone? Either way, he had to get to work. Whatever it took to get out of there at the time he wanted.

Nick did absolutely nothing long after midnight. Catherine didn't hand him any cases to go to. As a matter of fact, no one came to see him. He was alone for over two hours, and without a sound from anyone else, he was beginning to think something was up, but when he noticed Catherine leading the team into his room with a birthday cake, things were starting to make more sense.

"Happy Birthday, Nicky!" they all shouted.

"Oh, wow," he grinned as Catherine placed the chocolate cake in front of him. His favorite. "Thanks."

"Here you are," Ray handed him a wrapped box. "Didn't know if you were a stripe or solid man."

"I told him to let it ride on paisley," Greg joked.

"You can wear it to your next arson scene," Ray added.

"Fair enough," he said. "Thanks."

"What did Lovebug get you?" Greg asked.

"Seeing as how it's my birthday now, nothing," Nick answered. "And what makes you think I would tell you anyway?"

"It was just a question," Greg held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, you know, Pancake Hutch has a free breakfast on your birthday. My treat," Riley offered.

"Uh, not tonight. Maybe another time." He looked down the light candles. What would he wish for? Thinking things over, he closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Success.

"They know you're lying when you try it any other night," she said. "Guilty. You've all done it too."

"Got a 419, East Fremont. A place called Park Pines Motel," Catherine announced after getting off the phone. "Who wants it?"

"I'll take it!" Nick jumped to his feet.

"But, what about your cake?" Catherine asked.

"Save me a piece," he answered, putting on his jacket. "Thanks."

Park Pines Motel. Nick had been to that place many times in the past year. By the time Nick pulled into the parking lot, there was a decent amount of people surrounding the area. Already a bad sign. He made his way through the crowd, under the tape and over to Brass.

"So the victim is a 16-year-old girl who lives on the premises. She's the daughter of Mark and Nicole Jones who run the motel. You remember them?"

Nick crouched down next to the body. One he had also seen many times when he came to the area. She was alive then of course. Seeing her there now, dead at his feet; he knew this was going to be a long night.

"I knew her," he answered, thinking back to when he first saw her exactly one year ago today.

* * *

Cassie was making so much progress and Danika was so proud. She managed to get four full hours of sleep before her daughter woke her up the first time. Four hours might not have been much before, but for now, it was amazing. Following that was another two. Six hours! Danika couldn't remember feeling so energized. It was nearing seven in the morning now. That was a first too.

After feeding both Cassie and herself, Danika placed Cassie on the floor, making sure to surround her with pillows just in case. Maddie, knowing the routine by now, took her usual spot beside the baby, adding some extra protection.

When her cell phone buzzed, Danika was surprised. She wasn't expecting a call or message from someone this early in the day. _Abort mission. Abort. Abort. _It was from Catherine. She was the only one who knew what the so called "mission" was. Catherine was the one who insisted on going shopping for Nick's birthday. Something bad must have happened for Catherine to get her to cancel her plans.

"That's a bust then," she said to herself, tossing her phone onto the couch. "It's a good thing I thought of a plan B then."

"You all right?" Ray asked, stepping into the locker room, seeing Nick staring forward, not saying a word.

"She didn't have to die, Ray."

"You're right. She didn't have to die. You aren't beating yourself up about this are you?" Ray asked. "It's your birthday after all."

"If I could have figured out what was going on in Tanya Carrow's murder sooner than Nicole Jones would have been locked up," he said. "Haley would still be alive."

"I knew you were a fellow masochist. Tell me what your favorite form of self-flagellation is. Tell you what I like to do, go on the internet, go to a web site movie site, find my favorite movie of the moment, and then I like to read all of the comments telling me why I'm wrong and have such terrible taste. And when I really can't sleep, I like to sculpt orchids because it's the only thing that will silence the voices in my head," Ray told him.

"Tonight there's only one voice, and she keeps asking me what happened. What happened?" Nick couldn't fight it anymore, tears fell from his eyes.

"What happened is a young girl died because of events that were set in motion long before she was ever born. It doesn't make it feel any better does it? You know Nick; everyone keeps telling me what this job isn't. How you feel right now tells me what it is. I'm so sorry, Nick," Ray said. "Go home, take some time and relax. You deserve it."

"Yeah," Nick wiped his tears away, rising to his feet. "Thanks man, I'll see you later."

This was the first time Nick didn't rush home after shift. He drove slow, taking the long way, and when he finally pulled into the driveway, he waited in his truck. He knew that Danika had planned something special for him for his birthday. He felt bad. She went through all that trouble for nothing. All Nick wanted to do was going inside and sleep the case off before he had to go back in later that evening.

"Might as well get it over with," he mumbled to himself.

He absolutely hated the feeling in his stomach while he pulled into the garage and walked into the house. It felt like something was eating away at his insides. Why did he feel so guilty? He didn't do anything wrong. His hands shook as he made his way in through the front door, dropping his kit on the ground, but whether it was the case or this birthday that was making him feel this way was still a mystery. Except when he entered his home to find it silent he was shocked. Maybe even a little relieved.

"Is anyone here?" he hollered up the staircase. "Hello?"

"We're up here, Nick!" he left out a sigh of relief when his wife answered.

"Okay, just making sure," he untied his shoes, placing them in the hall closet.

Nick wasted no time heading into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. He needed to do exactly what Ray said. Relax and clear his mind. Reaching for the remote, he turned on ESPN and attempted to forget about what he had to deal with at work. He was surprised though. Nick would have thought that Danika would have brought Cassie down or something for his birthday. Unless of course someone told her what happened.

"I know you want nothing more than to just forget about today, but Happy Birthday, Nick," he turned from his spot on the couch to see his wife and daughter standing before him, Cassie on her hip and wrapped package in another. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but you know I'll listen."

Of course she would listen, she had listened to all of his problems before what would stop her from listening now? Nick couldn't help but smile back at them. Cassie's little grin was contagious. Danika handed her over to him, sniffling as she watched him bring her close to his chest, shedding a few tears of his own.

"Daddy loves you, sweetheart. I don't want you to ever think I don't," he whispered. "Don't you ever doubt it for a minute," Nick looked up at Danni who was also close to tears. "This isn't quite the idea I wanted for my birthday, but I can't control what happens in the world now can I?"

"You can't be Superman all the time, Nicky," Danika said, sitting down beside him on the couch. "Even if you are really close sometimes, but there are going to be cases that are difficult. Obviously today was one of them."

"Yeah, well," Nick sighed, leaning back into the couch with Cassie resting on his chest. "I feel like I don't do my job when I can't save everyone. I could have saved Haley if I figured out-"

"Haley? She was the one girl you told me about?"

"Yeah," he absentmindedly rubbed his daughter's back, watching her tiny, brown eyes begin to close. "It's a shame really. Haley's step mother killed her because she was beginning to look like her real mother. I really don't understand what goes through people's minds sometimes."

"And I really don't think anyone truly will," Danika leaned into his side. "And that's coming from me."

"I know," he chuckled. "I'm sorry for ruining your surprise for me, but how did you know not to, you know, do anything?"

"Catherine sent me a message," she answered. "She went out with me for presents."

"She went with you?" his eyebrows rose. "Damn."

"Don't worry, Tex. You'll get it some other time," Danika smiled, reaching over to the table for his gift. "Good thing I came up with a back-up plan, huh?"

"You're good with those kinds of things," Nick placed the sleeping baby in her arms so he could unwrap the present. "But you really didn't have to get me anything."

"You always say that," she rolled her eyes. "And yes, you do."

"Check this out," Nick grinned, holding up a new jacket. "This was the one that I was looking at before wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I had to get it after how good you looked with it on."

"I knew you were thinking about that," he said, putting it on. "Perfect fit. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said. "If only I could give you the second part to your gift. Oh well. I'll have to save it for later."

"What do you mean save it for later? It's my birthday, shouldn't I have any say in-"

"Not when I had everything planned out for you," Danika answered. "Sorry, but I'll have to do it some other time. Shame too, I never thought I could find a combination between lace and a cheerleader uniform. But we are in Vegas, so I shouldn't be surprised. I'm going to run to the store quick. Do you need anything?"

Nick's jaw dropped to the floor. She was going to do what now?

"Aw man." He slammed his head against the couch.

* * *

**vegas nivel 3 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you came back to read this one. I hope you will like it when it's all said and done.**

**DamonsSavior - Thanks so much, and thank you for reviewing. A stalker? You think she has a stalker already? **


	3. Safe For Now

Safe For Now

Chapter 3

* * *

**This one is a little shorter, and I'm sorry, I was supposed to have this one out yesterday, but time got away from me. This chapter is just a cute little filler. Everyone needs to have some fluffiness once in a while. **

* * *

Three months wasn't supposed to go by that quickly. Cassie was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day, and Danika wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was getting Cassie ready to go visit everyone at the lab, something that Cassie had yet to do, but Danika had a feeling that she was going to love it. It had been a long time since she saw everyone. As she was strapping her into her car seat, Cassie let out an adorable coo and squeal, sounding almost like laughter. Something she had been doing nonstop the past week. Kissing her on the head, Danika hopped into the driver's seat and drove towards the lab.

When she pulled into the parking lot she noticed how empty it was. That was a rarity. Either everyone was out on a case, or not much was going on today.

"You ready to visit Daddy?" she asked, unbuckling Cassie from her seat, he daughter squealing in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

It must have been a really slow day. Upon entering the building, Danika couldn't help but notice all of the officers and CSIs walking around. Yes, it was a very slow day indeed. Jill, one of the secretaries on duty, when seeing her come her way, gave them both a wave and a small smile, gesturing to the break room.

"They just got back from finishing up a case," she told her.

"Thanks, Jill," Danika grinned, hoisting Cassie up a little higher on her hip. "Let's go see Daddy." Cassie clapped her hands together loudly.

Nick was laughing his head off along with the rest of the team as they were taking a break after they had finished up on the Myrtle case. What was thought to be a suicide turned out to be an accidental because the old woman tripped on one of her twelve cats? The reason for their laughter was what happened while they were going through the evidence. He and Greg were making their way through the house room by room when Greg stepped on one of the cat's tails. The hiss was so loud; the others attacked him from every angle. It was one of the funniest things that Nick had ever seen. Greg didn't like it very much for obvious reasons; now that he had battle wounds from it.

"It's not funny!" Greg shouted. "It hurt like hell. It still hurts thank you very much. I want to see it happen to you, Nick. Then I'll be the one laughing and joking about you."

"I don't think that will ever happen," Nick replied, sipping on his iced tea. "I actually look where I step when I'm at a crime scene unlike you."

"I don't want to know what conversation I just walked in on," Danika announced, entering the break room. "Sorry if I am interrupting something."

"Never," Nick rose to his feet, kissing both his wife and daughter hello. "I'll fill you in. I thought you weren't going to come over for a while. Not that I'm complaining."

"I thought it would be fun to surprise you," she said. "You've been busy lately, so, surprise!"

"And what a great surprise it is," Nick grinned, taking his daughter into his arms. "Good morning, Cassie."

It was a good thing that the break room was a decent size. It was almost like there was a baby signal flashing throughout the building because it seemed like everyone was coming in to see her. Nick was happy that Cassie wasn't in her "stranger danger" phase yet, and then they really would have had some problems.

Greg was having a grand old time playing with Cassie. He was right, Nick had to admit, no matter how much he hated the idea, but Cassie absolutely loved Greg. Whenever she was in his arms, she would coo, giggle, squeal, anything she could think of. Somewhere deep down, he hoped that it was a phase, not that Greg wasn't a great guy he was his best friend for crying out loud, but Nick wanted to be the number one man Cassie looked up to. Danika on the other hand found it absolutely adorable. She couldn't help but laugh when Cassie patted Greg's scratched cheek and poked his nose.

"Hey, Catherine, can I borrow you for a minute?" Danika asked, making her way towards the hallway.

"Sure."

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece," she answered as both women left the room, making sure that they were far enough away so they wouldn't be overheard, she pulled out a note from her bag and handed it to the red-head. "I need you to check this for fingerprints for me. I'm asking you because I know you won't tell anyone about it, and I really don't want to talk to Nick about this right now."

Catherine gave the blonde a questioning look. What could she have that would make her not want to tell Nick? Whatever it was, the look in her eyes was all she needed to know that something was going on, and Danika wanted answers. She was scared, so Catherine pulled her into a vacant lab, put on a pair of latex gloves, and read the letter: ** YOU ARE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MOTHER **

Yeah that wasn't creepy or weird at all.

"This isn't the first one is it?" Catherine asked, going over the note with the powder. "That's why you came today."

"It gave me a second reason to come here today," Danika said. "And no, it's not the first one. I didn't think any of the first one really. I thought it was just congratulations from a neighbor about having Cassie or something. Obviously it wasn't because after one; something's up, Cath."

"I agree with you. If I was getting strange messages I would be concerned too," Catherine replied. "No prints though. Whoever sent this to you, they knew what they were doing. You know you need to tell Nick about this."

"I will if I have to," Danika told her. "If this is the last one, I don't want him to worry over nothing. Thank you for doing this by the way."

"What are friends for?" Catherine and Danika made their way back towards the break room. "But if you get any more of these, promise me you will tell Nick as well as me."

"I promise," Danika swore. "If things start to get out of hand, I will tell both of you as long as you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." She held up the note.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine winked as they joined the others. "She is looking more and more like Nick every time I see her."

"I know and it's driving me nuts!" Danika exclaimed, taking a seat on one of Nick's legs. "  
And you said she looked nothing like you before and she would always look like me."

"She didn't though," Nick said, pulling her closer to his side. "And you believed me when I said it. What does that say about you?"

Danika shook her head then rested it against his shoulder while they both watched the attention everyone was giving their daughter. She absolutely loved it and ate it up.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion? Some of us actually have work to do here," Hodges stalked into the room. "I got the results you needed, Cath. Oh- a baby."

Nick and Danika chuckled silently. Hodges was not a fan of children let alone babies. Whenever anyone mentioned Cassie in his presence, Hodges would physically squirm wherever he stood. At least that's what Nick told her.

"Want to hold her, Hodges?" Nick asked, snickering when the lab rat paled.

"Oh, I can't. I'm covered in chemicals. I really shouldn't even be in here right now," he answered, running into the doorframe as he exited. "I'll talk to you later, Cath."

"Poor guy," Danika sighed, taking Cassie back into her arms. "Does anyone feel sorry for him, or is that just me?"

"Sometimes, but don't let it get to you," Greg answered, kissing Cassie on the top of her head. "I'm going to head out everyone. I'll see you all tonight. Bye Babybug. Bye Lovebug."

"Bye Greg."

It wasn't that much longer before the others began to file out as well, heading home since they all had to be back in less than twenty-four hours. Might as well get some sleep while they could, and Danika had to get to her classes that were to start in two hours. Even though she had been back for two weeks now, she still wasn't back on track with her schedule.

"What do you think? Should we head back too? I don't want Ecklie to be all over my ass," Danika asked when they were the only ones left in the room, bouncing Cassie up and down on her knees.

"Ecklie can kiss my ass," Nick grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Let's get out of here. I'll drive and leave my car here."

"If you say so," Danika pulled the diaper bag onto her shoulder. "Good day then?"

"That's right; I have to tell you about the case today. You are never going to believe this," he laughed, pulling out of the lot. "So Greg and I had to go to this old lady's house, she must have been eighty-five years old and had at least twelve cats. Anyway, we thought her death was a homicide, but it turned out to be an accidental, but the best part was when Greg and I had to look around for evidence. He stepped on one of the cats' tails, and it made the loudest sound I had ever heard. It must have alerted the other cats or something because they all attacked him at once. I have never laughed so hard in my life."

"So that's why he had all of those scratch marks on his face, poor Greg," she laughed along with him, turning in her seat to see a sleeping Cassie when they pulled into the driveway. "You lucked out today with this one. She's out like a light. I should be back before four. Have fun."

"I miss having you home with me," Nick pouted, taking his daughter out of the car. "I guess I'll see you when you get home then. I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed him then Cassie's dark hair. "Momma loves you too, baby."

* * *

**vegas nivel 3 - Sorry this one didn't come out on schedule. I told you I might not be able to stay on track, but hey, what can you do? Thanks for the review :)**


	4. Night Out

Night Out

Chapter 4

* * *

**I'm sorry all, this chapter was going to be up sooner, but I decided to add some stuff to it. Soon as it comes, this story will go up to M. Not yet though, nothing really explicit happens, so it's still T. As you will see, I am working on the smut stuff. Smut is not my strong suit yet, if anyone has any tips to write it well, feel free to share. I would love to hear what you have to say. As a side note, I am really looking forward to next week's CSI. Yes, the one on tonight is obvious, but I am just really excited for next week. It looks really good. :) Read and review!**

* * *

The little brat was getting bigger and bigger each time he would watch them. She was getting all of the love and attention. At first, he wasn't interested in the kid at all. He was only interested in _her_, his prime target, but now he was getting more ideas the more he saw them both together. The brat was smiling up storm and making those God-awful sounds that made it "adorable." Maybe he could use the kid to his advantage when the time came, but that wouldn't be for a while now. He had time to make her fit into his plan of he would actually go through with it. What a glorious plan it was turning out to be too. He could feel the excitement filling him up inside.

He had been watching her much more closely too. She was such beautiful woman. Motherhood had been so nice to her. She was beautiful before, but now. Damn. He loved to just look at her, even if she was always with the little brat and her husband. He had seen the three of them would go for a walk in the park. He has seen her when she went to work. He had seen her do pretty much everything. Now, he could see them laughing along with those friends of theirs from his spot behind the trees. They had been doing that a lot lately, going out to eat as a "family." Ugh, he hated that word. Family. The brat was squealing and drawing attention to herself as always. Oh, all of the things he could do with her, the more he thought about it. It would cause quite a stir no doubt, but for now he needed to get back to work. There were so many things he needed to get accomplished before he was ready for them.

Cassie was one happy baby. Both of her parents were home and spending the entire day with her. That hadn't happened for quite some time. She was still too young to understand why that was. She never spent a lot of time with both of them now that they were both working a lot; she would eventually, but nevertheless when she had both of them with her, she was as elated.

Her little, brown eyes fell on to her mommy and daddy. They said something that sounded funny, so she laughed right along with them. She had a very contagious laugh. So contagious, that everyone sitting around the table with them started laughing too. Her eyes traveled from person to person, finally landing on the funny man. She liked him very much. The funny man made silly faces at her, talked to her in funny voices; she really liked the funny man. He was her favorite.

"I think someone has a crush on you, Greg," Danika laughed, watching her daughter offer him one of her Cheerios. "She only gives them to people she really likes."

"Aw, really?" Greg asked, grinning like a fool. "That's so cute. Thank you, Babybug."

Cassie held up the cereal and stuck it in Greg's mouth. Once she did so, Cassie giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I told you," she said, sipping on her drink. "So, Catherine, how was your date this past weekend? I heard from a little birdie that something happened."

"Wendy, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Catherine exclaimed to the one lab rat. "I told you with the utmost confidence."

"And you trusted her?" Mandy asked. "That was your first problem."

"I think I'll discuss this during our girl's night out lateron. Thank you very much," Catherine answered. "There are some ears here that shouldn't be listening to this conversation."

"Whoa, what's this about a girl's night out?" Nick asked. "And why was I never informed of it?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise," Danika answered. "Don't worry; Tex. Greg was going to take you and the guys out for your own night on the town. Who knows, maybe while we're out, I'll find something else you'll like."

"We don't need any kind of that talk here," Greg covered Cassie's ears. "There's a baby in the building if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah and Cassie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just playing around with you, Greg."

"Speaking of which," Catherine folded her arms, placing them on the table. "You didn't tell us how Nick's birthday was. I slaved away with you for hours. It better have done some good."

"Ugh, my ears! I can't do this with you people!" Greg groaned. "But why am I not surprised? Considering that it is the both of you talking about something so-so-ugh! Can you wait until I'm not in the same place as you to say those things? It would make me so much happier. Thanks."

"You need to get yourself a woman, Greg," Danika replied. "Then you won't care so much, but I will keep it to myself. For now anyway. Besides, you know that nothing actually happened. You're the one who sent me the message to change plans."

"Thank you," Greg let out a sigh of relief. "I don't want to have nightmares tonight."

"Nightmares for you maybe," Danika muttered.

"I heard that!" Greg narrowed his eyes at her. "It's times like these where I really hate you."

"You could never hate me, Greg. No matter how much you tried."

"Yeah, well-"

"Well if it isn't the CSI gang," Vincent Demarcus walked up to the large table. "It's been a long time since I've seen you all here together. And with a new addition to the group too I see."

It had been some time since they could all come together and enjoy a good meal. Vincent had only seen a few of them every now and again, but never long enough to have a decent conversation with his friends. But when he could, Vincent really enjoyed it. More so now, that they had the littlest one with them, and boy was she a cutie. Most kids who came to the restaurant, regardless of age, were loud, rambunctious, and dare he say it, annoying. The little Stokes though, she was all smiles and giggles. Absolutely adorable. The last time Vincent had seen the two of them was before they had the little one. They were having their own day to themselves, enjoying the final moments before parenthood. They were both so excited about the baby, and now that the baby was here, he could see that they were even more thrilled.

"Vincent, it has been a while hasn't it?" Nick asked.

* * *

"All right, Cath. It's time to spill. How was last weekend?" Danika leaned on the table in the third bar they had visited that evening. "Don't leave out any details."

"Well," Catherine took a large gulp of her drink. "I hate to disappoint you all, but nothing actually happened. I only said those things so I could get Greg all fired up. Which was a success I might add. Don't get me wrong, Mark's a nice guy, but there was no spark. No sizzle, you know."

"That was such a depressing story," A tipsy Wendy frowned at the red-head. "Danni, you better make me feel better. I know you have a story with juicy details. Come on now, don't be shy."

"Oh, I do have a story, but I don't intend on staring it. You all just have to use your imaginations," Danika smirked. "What about Vartann, Cath?"

"What about him?" her eyes bounced back and forth between her friends.

"Oh nothing," Danika played around with her drink. "I've just noticed the little glances you've shared with one another when I come in to visit every now and again."

"Me and Lou?" Catherine laughed loudly. "That's funny, Danni. Really funny. You should be a comedian."

"I thought Vartann's name was Louis?" Danika cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you call him Lou?"

Catherine knew she was in for it now. The moment those eight pairs of eyes landed on her, she knew she was in trouble.

"I rest my case," Danika laughed. "On another note, you better not be lying to me about this place you plan on taking me to. I have big plans tonight, Catherine. It better be worth it. I book the Tower Suite at the Bellagio."

"The Tower Suite?" Riley whistled. "Now I really believe it's your time to stare. Give us something. Anything."

"I can't help it if you-why am I even telling you about this? You don't need to know jack," Danika finished up her third drink of the night. "I have two hours before Greg drops Nick off at the lobby. We need to go to your "special place", Catherine."

"Is this like a field trip?" Mandy asked. "Why do I feel like we are going on a field trip?"

"An adult field trip maybe," Catherine answered. "Why? Need permission form?"

"Hilarious, Catherine," Mandy replied. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," she grinned. "Where we're going; it's like shopping for Halloween costumes."

"But it's not even close to October," Wendy commented.

"It's not, but it doesn't need to be October in order to dress up," Danika winked at them.

"I KNEW IT!" Riley exclaimed.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't get smashed like the rest of us," Greg stumbled forward as he and Nick walked into the Bellagio. "You missed out on soooooo much!"

"I think I'm all right, Greggo," Nick stood before the receptionist. "Hi, I think my wife checked in already. Under Stokes."

"Yes, she checked in about an hour ago," the woman handed him the key with a smile. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Stokes."

"Thank you," he smiled in return, turning back to Greg. "You sure you don't need me to call you a cab? There's no way I'm letting you leave completely trashed alone."

"Don't worry about me, man. I have someone coming to pick me up. I have everything planned out," Greg answered. "Enjoy the show, and do me a favor will ya. Spare me the details later."

"Show?" Nick thought aloud, watching Greg leave the hotel.

Nick was very confused for he had no idea what was going on. He thought that tonight was just going to be like any other night out with his friends. Hanging out at some bars, hitting a few casinos, the normal things guys would do on a night on the town. Minus the strippers of course, no matter how hard Greg begged. At the start of the night, that's exactly what the five of them did, but the later it got, Greg started acting weirder than normal, telling him that he needed to go to the Bellagio. He didn't need to worry about anything, that Danika had it all planned out.

Nick's mind began to wander the moment he stepped into the elevator. What exactly had his wife planned? The elevator tinged once it reached the designated floor. Whatever it was, he hoped it was going to be something good.

"Tower suite," he shook his head, reading the golden plaque nailed to the door. Yeah, this was going to be great. He had never been in a room like this before. When he entered the foyer; Nick was at a loss of words. This place was absolutely beautiful. "Danni, sweetheart, are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm just watching TV," he heard from the adjoining room. "Join me and tell me about your guy's night."

"Nothing bad happened I can assure you," Nick began unzipping his jacket, entering the living room-like space only to pause mid-stride, dropping his jacket to the floor, mouth dropping instantly. "I-um-"

"What's wrong, Nick?" she asked, pretending like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. Catherine had definitely pulled through with her end of the bargain. The place she had taken them to really was like an adult Halloween store, only way more fun. Never before had she found so many outfits and so many ideas popping through her mind at one time. Danika had gone in with something in mind, but the moment they stepped inside the warehouse, she began to second guess herself. It was a good thing she went with her gut though because she was getting the exact response she was looking for. Her blonde hair was curled, held up in a high ponytail, light, if any, make-up on her face- "Tex?"

Nick was having a very difficult time thinking of words to say. His mind has gone completely blank. A lump forming in his throat. He had always imagined what it would have been like, to see her when she had been in uniform back in college. His dreams were one thing, but this-this was totally out of left field.

She looked incredible. Almost identical to the pictures he had seen in her parent's house. The only difference was that those pictures had much more cloth covering her skin. His heartbeat was drumming in his ears as he watched her contort her body into specific positions. She was so flexible. How could she still manage to do those things?

"Nicky?" she sat up on the floor. "Are you feeling okay? You're sweating. You're not drunk are you? Damn it, Greg! I told him not-"

"No!" he shouted. "I am most definitely not drunk. No way. I only had two drinks all night. Um-what's all this for? If you, um, don't mind me asking."

"Well," she started, taking a seat on the empty couch. "I know you really wanted to know what I was like as a cheerleader back at OU, so I came up with this whole idea for you. It was supposed to be your birthday present, but obviously I had to change some things around. Not that I was disappointed or anything, but when I was told about a girl's night out, I thought about what a great idea it would be to give you your original birthday present. Happy belated Birthday!"

"I-I'm not really sure what to say," he replied, slowly making his way over to her. "I can't focus on anything at the moment to be completely honest with you."

"I can see that," she laughed. "Hungry? I'm feeling something-"

"Don't go," Nick grabbed her upper arm as she tried to make her way to the phone to order room service. "Don't you dare go anywhere."

"I wasn't counting on it," she smiled, draping her arms around Nick's neck. "Whatever you want, Nick. I'm all yours."

"Whatever I want?" he questioned, letting her take control. For now anyway.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she looked directly into his eyes. "I don't think I do."

"No," Nick answered, scooping her up into his arms. "I was just making sure I heard you correctly."

"Losing your hearing now too, Nick? Soon you're going to have nothing left," Danika shrieked slightly as he tossed her onto the bed. "What the hell?"

"Teach you to make fun of me," he countered, haphazardly removing his shirt, tossing it to the floor. "First my weight now my hearing, this is all a game to you isn't it?"

"And I seem to be winning it too," she answered, grabbing the belt loops on his jeans.

"Whoa, what are you doing? You said I could day anything that I want?" Nick grabbed her elbows, pulling her flush against his muscular chest.

"Then tell me what you want damn it!" Danika demanded. "This isn't supposed to be this difficult! Take off your clothes!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Nick asked, pushing her back onto the bed, smirking at her expression as he did so. "What's that face for?"

"I think you're drunk," she answered in a surprised manner. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Don't like it rough, sweetheart?" Nick asked, unzipping his jeans, revealing black boxer-briefs underneath.

Danika was shocked. Nick had never done anything like this before. It was surprising to say the least, but also, she found it somewhat of a turn on. Not that she was going to tell him that in the open. She could see in his eyes that he knew already. Damn him!

The beating in his chest grew louder with each passing second. His wife really was one of a kind. She had done so much for him, and he was so fortunate to have her in his life. The more he gazed into those eyes that he loved so much; he was slowly losing control. Without a second thought, he pinned her to the bed sheets, linking their fingers above her head as his lips connected with every possible inch of skin he could get to without removing any of her clothing.

She was his drug. His own personal brand of heroine. He could never get enough of her. Every inch of her was begging for him. Her responses to him were driving him wild, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Letting go of her hands, he glided his fingers down her sides, making his way to one of his favorite she possessed. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband, slowly pulling her tiny skirt, continuing his kissing over her stomach.

Danika was in Heaven. Even though things weren't going according to plan. She was supposed to be the one making him feel good, not the other way around, but Danika wasn't going to complain. She let out a loud gasp, clutching the sheets tightly in her fists. That tongue, she thought, squeezing her toes as well.

"Nick," she breathed. "I can't- this wasn't- damn it."

"What was that?" he asked, working back to where he started. "I didn't hear you. I was a little preoccupied."

"No shit," Danika replied, narrowing her eyes. He wasn't going to get off that easy. If it was games he wanted to play, he was going to get one. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Ha! He actually looked.

"Dumb ass," Danika shook her head, rolling over him, pinning him beneath her. "You actually thought I was being serious?"

"No, not really," he answered with a smug look on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, she poked his chest.

"I don't know what are you going to do with me?" Nick questioned.

* * *

**What did I tell ya, just a little bit. The rest is for you to use your imagination. I know, evil of me. Sorry. I'll try to go full out in a later chapter. I wanted to continue, but I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. **

**vegas nivel 3 - Thank you :) Glad you liked it. **


	5. Telling the Truth

Telling the Truth

Chapter 5

* * *

**Hello all. Chapter five coming at you. This one has some spoilers from Season Ten: Family Affair. If you haven't seen it, I'm sorry. This was going to be up yesterday, but I went to see Captain America, and let me tell you, it was one of the best movies I have ever seen. I was just a pile of emotions. Cap and Agent 13 all the way. Everyone needs to go out and see it. You will not be disappointed. Anyway, read and review. **

* * *

Nick was not having a good day. As a matter of fact, he was not having a very good week. Not at all. His wife had been acting strangely since Monday, and whenever he would ask her about it all she would say was, "I'm fine" or "Nothing's wrong". Why was that always the answer women gave when they were asked a question? It was getting on his last nerve now. They told each other everything. Why wasn't telling him what was bothering her? He had even caught her shaking every now and again. She was scared of something, and it hurt him. It hurt because she didn't want to come forward and tell him what was going on.

"Busy morning," Catherine announced to the others at the crime scene. "We've got a possible 420 Boulder Highway. Greg, you take it."

"Are you serious? You're sending me on a trash run to a flea-back motel?" Greg asked.

"What's the problem?"

"Why me? I mean there are people here with less seniority." He answered.

"Present and accounted for," Ray spoke up.

"It's all right." Catherine told him.

"I'm happy to do it," Ray replied.

"No, no that's not the point, Ray," Nick said. "When your supervisor assigns you a case you don't whine about it, you take it. He knows that."

"Who asked you?" Greg exclaimed.

"Nick, I need you over here," Catherine shouted, feeling like there was a scuffle about to break out.

"You know better than that."

"I know what this is about," Greg said. "You've been pissed off lately and you're taking it out on me. What's wrong, the honeymoon period finally over?"

"Don't bring my family into this, Greg. This has nothing to do with them," Nick narrowed his eyes at the younger CSI.

"Something has to be going on. You've come into work looking really pissed off the last couple of days. What happened? Got in a fight?" Greg challenged.

Nick was ready to duke it out right there in the middle of the crime scene. He would have too, but Ray held him back the moment he jumped. Greg had no right to talk about what was going on with his personal life, but he was right about one thing. He was pissed off.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Catherine asked. "I would love to suspend you both right now, but we are way too short-handed at the moment so I can't. Nick? Greg? Is anyone going to answer me?"

"Fine, you know what, I am pissed," Nick answered after a long, awkward pause. "And no, I didn't get into a fight, Greg. My wife is hiding something from me, and I'm mad that she's not telling me about it. So, I'm sorry."

Catherine gave Nick an odd look. Danika was acting out of character. She must have gotten another letter. That was the only thing that Catherine could have thought of, but it was so much later than the one from before. Why didn't she tell Nick or her? Danika promised her she would.

"Fine, I'll go to the hotel," Greg grabbed his kit from the road. "Sorry for pushing your buttons, Nick."

"Yeah, I'll forgive you this time," Nick responded. "Just be glad Ray was here because I would have pounded you into the ground."

"Sure you would have," Greg walked off.

There was another one. After six months of nothing. Another one appeared in the mailbox right alongside the bills and junk mail. The moment she saw the envelope with no return address, her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She knew what it was immediately. Danika made sure Nick wasn't in the kitchen when she dropped the pile on the kitchen counter and tore it open. Her stomach heaved at the very explicit letter. Yes, a letter this time. Not one sentence like the other two had been. This time it was for her directly, and it wasn't talking about what kind of mother she was. Not even close. Quickly, she folded the paper and ran to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach. Who was doing this to her?

That was on Monday, and just the thought of what she read was still fresh in her mind almost a week later. It wasn't fair to Nick either. He had tried to get her to open up and tell him what was going on, but she couldn't come out with it. She was scared. She was scared of what Nick would do if she told him. She waited a long time to tell him about the strange notes she had been getting. He would be angry with her, and an angry Nick was not a Nick she wanted to be around. There was also the idea of what the person would do if she told someone what was going on. Clearly he had been following her around. Would they attack her for spilling their secret? As far as she knew, there was no way out.

It was now Saturday. Danika could finally rest and relax. She sat on the couch watching the news, going into detail about the murder of the actress, Olivia Hamilton. Cassie was standing in front of her, holding onto the edge of the sofa, taking a step every now and again. Danika was sure that she would be walking in no time.

"Dadda," Cassie pointed to the television.

"That's right, Cassie. That's Daddy," Danika pulled the baby up onto her lap where her small eyes were now fixed on the screen, watching her father go back and forth at the crime scene.

Danika had to admit, he looked damn good in uniform. She had always thought so, but seeing him on TV, there was something about it that was very arousing. Maybe it was the gun. Guns made everything tougher looking didn't they?

"Deeee!" Cassie shouted, making the dog bark happily, jumping up and down in front of them.

"You are so silly, little girl," Danika kissed her chubby cheek. Maddie jumped up beside them, resting her head on Danika's thigh. Cassie reached her hand out to rub her dark coat, giggling loudly as she did so. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tempers were getting more and more frayed with each passing minute during the case. Catherine was having a hard time figuring out what to do about it. With the case and Riley's spontaneous leave, things were slowly erupting into chaos, and now it was about to get a whole lot crazier.

"I really hope you're referring to Richard Wilkes," Ecklie said, joining Ray, Catherine, and Nick in one of the lab rooms, throwing a tabloid onto the table.

"I wasn't," Ray answered.

"Where did they get this from?" Catherine asked, staring at the front page which looked very much like one of the pictures she had taken at the crime scene.

"I don't know. You tell me," Ecklie replied.

"I don't know."

"It's your job to know, Catherine! Nobody in this lab should be talking to anybody in the media about an open investigation, let alone anyone of this profile," Ecklie told her.

"Hey, take it easy, Ecklie. I'm sure she's not the leak," Nick said.

"I can defend myself!"

"This is a disciple problem, Catherine. Just get a grip on your people. I'm beginning to think Riley was right about you," Ecklie stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't read her exit interview. I put it on your desk."

"What?" she asked.

"Just read it," Ecklie turned, leaving the three of them alone to their thoughts, nearly running into a very familiar face.

"Uh, hi guys. This a bad time?" Sara Sidle smiled glad to be returning to work.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Nick laughed, completely forgetting about the major blow-out that Ecklie just let out on them. "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you too, Nick," Sara hugged him then Catherine. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Catherine said. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you are here."

"I think I can take a guess."

"Sara, this is Ray Langston, he's the newest one to the team," Catherine introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," they shook hands.

"I look forward to working with you," Ray said, heading to trace.

"You too," Sara said. "I like him. He reminds me of-"

"You?" Catherine joked. "Lunch after shift?"

"Sure," she agreed. "There's Greg. I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Sara, it's nice to see you," he grinned. "I didn't know you were coming in."

"Ecklie called, saying you guys needed an extra hand," Sara explained. "And to be honest, I kind of missed you guys."

"Me the most right?" Greg asked.

"No, Greg, I was the one she missed the most," Nick said. "Go on, tell him."

"You guys," she shook her head laughing at their banter. Something she really did miss. "So, how are things?"

"You know, the same," Greg shrugged.

"But not for you," Sara turned to Nick. "Cassie has to be almost a year old now doesn't she? Grissom showed me the picture. I bet she's even more adorable."

"She is!" Greg exclaimed before Nick could let out a word. "Tell Sara who her favorite person is, Nick. Tell her."

"I'd rather not," Nick answered. "But yeah, she's pretty cute."

"It's me!" Greg shouted. "I'm the favorite! Nick just doesn't want to admit it."

"Um, I think we have a crime scene to work on if I'm not mistaken," Nick said. "I'll see you both later."

"Party-pooper." Greg said.

Cassie couldn't wait to see her daddy. Ever since she had seen him on the news, all she wanted was to see him. When Danika knew his shift was over, she packed up a bag and took the both of them over to the lab. They hadn't been there in a while the more Danika thought about it. They walked right in and took a seat into the office that now only belonged to him and Greg. It was a shame really; that Riley left. She was fun.

"Tell me that is not a tarantula," Danika said, seeing Greg leaning over a glass bow on the table.

"I won't," Greg said. "I was hoping you would come today. There's someone who really wants to see Babybug here."

"Egggg!" Cassie held her hands out to him.

"I love when she does that."

"Because it makes Nick mad. Who's here?"

"That would be me."

"Sara!" she exclaimed, spinning on her heels. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too," Sara laughed along with her. "Helping out with a case. The usual."

"I knew you couldn't stay away forever," Danika said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. I see you are doing well also," Sara answered.

"As good as I could be I guess," she took Cassie from Greg's arms with a little protest. "She probably looks a little different than in the picture."

"A little bit. Hi, Cassie," The baby looked at the strange lady then up at Danika. It was funny, how shy she was now. If only Sara had been here when Cassie was in love with everyone she met. "She really looks like Nick now."

"I know," Danika agreed. "It's all right, Cassie. There we go."

"Aren't you one of the cutest babies I have ever seen?" Sara asked the moment Cassie was placed in her arms. "Yes you are."

"I see you are well acquainted now," Nick walked into the room, a stack of files in his hands. "I didn't think you were coming in today."

"I wasn't, but when your daughter saw you on the news she wouldn't shut up," Danika told him. "That and I really could go for some pancakes. How about you?"

"That does sound really good," he dropped the paperwork on his desk. "How long until she realizes I'm here?"

"Sara, turn her around quick."

"Why?" she turned Cassie so she was facing forward.

"Dadda!" Cassie squealed, reaching out for him.

"Now she knows," Danika laughed. "You should have seen her earlier."

"Daddy's Girl?" Sara asked, watching the interaction between her friend and his daughter.

"What gave you that idea?" Danika asked.

"Just a hunch," Sara said. "I'll catch up with you later. Catherine and I are going to get some food."

"Okay, see you, Sara," she waved as Sara headed out. "That looks like a lot of paper work."

"It's worth it though," Nick said. "Catherine promoted me."

"That's great," Danika grinned.

"Thanks, so about that food-"

"Um, can I talk to you about something first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about why I have been acting weird this past week," she wrung her hands together. "And I wasn't being fair to you. I'm sorry."

"How can you be sorry if you haven't done anything?" Nick took a seat across from her, Cassie playing with something on his desk from his lap.

"I kind of have," she paused. "A few months ago I got a letter from someone. It didn't have a name, address or anything on it. I didn't really give it much thought. I thought it was a neighbor being nice or something. Then I got another one. It freaked me out so I asked Catherine to check it out. Nothing was on that one either," she stopped, seeing that Nick was trying to piece things together.

"That's why you and here left us here in the break room when you visited," he said. "That was months ago, Danni!"

"And I didn't tell you because I knew you would do this!" she shouted but not loud enough to get Cassie to notice. "I got one on Monday. It was different than the other two. It freaked me out and made me really uncomfortable. That's why I have been all jumpy."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" he exclaimed. "Danika, if you would have told me sooner we could have caught this guy by now."

"I realize that, Nick!" she slapped a piece of paper down on the desk. "That's why I brought this one for you to do whatever tests you want to on it."

"Thanks for being so considerate," he mumbled, reading it for himself.

She didn't know what he was going to say to her. Whoever wrote it was very graphic and descriptive. Danika watched Nick's eyes scan each and every word. His eyes becoming more and more angry with each passing moment. When Nick was finished, he closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, saying nothing. This wasn't good.

He couldn't say anything. What could he say? After reading that; Nick now understood why she was such a mess. Whoever was looking after her was a psycho, and he needed to do something about it.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Nick asked quietly. "We could have figured something out. Don't you trust me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me like you are now," Danika answered. "Of course I trust you. What kind of question is that?"

"I'm not mad at you," he shook his head. "I was pissed off before, but now I can't be after reading that. I understand now. .Just let me help you with this. Don't keep me in the dark."

"Okay."

"I'll check this out tomorrow," Nick stuffed the note into one of his desk drawers. "Now, about that breakfast you were talking about?"

* * *

**I wonder what the note said that could have made them freak out? I'm not going to tell you. You all are just going to have to wait. Until next time. :)**

**vegas nivel 3 - I'm happy to know you enjoyed it. I've been playing around with it, there will be some more fun chapters in the near future if you know what I mean ;) Whether or not they will do it for you will be another thing all together. As for the conversation we had about a certain thing, it might take me to upload some of the future chapters. I'm going to have to change some things around. **


	6. Awkward

Awkward

Chapter 6

* * *

**I've been lazy everyone, and I am very sorry. I should have put this one up sooner, but you know, college and whatnot. I'm not sure how much you liked the previous chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it. This one has some spoilers from Bloodsport in Season 10. **

* * *

Danika thought it was all a joke when she first heard the news that morning. It wasn't possible for Coach Miller to be dead. The Mustangs won the championship the night before, who would want to kill him after that amazing victory? The schools third victory in a row to be more specific; it just didn't make sense to her. Jimmy was a nice guy. He was one of the first people to welcome her to the faculty a few years back. He, along with "Pal." But that was a whole other story. Why that man was still around was still a mystery to her and to some of the other professors as well. He didn't belong there. Not in her eyes anyway. He just wanted an excuse to hold parties for the college kids and feel "young" and "hip" again. Talk about a mid-life crisis. She was glad she never went to any of his functions, having been invited many times to her dismay. She could only imagine what could have happened if she attended. The thought alone made her want to puke.

She had one more class and then she was home free for a much needed, relaxing "vacation". The week seemed to be dragging on more so than normal. Obviously it was because something was going on this weekend. That's normally how things worked out wasn't it? The more you wanted something to happen or arrive, the slower it would go or something. All she had to do was get through her last class and she would be in the clear.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," she turned to face the door, smiling at the feeling of déjà vu flooding over her. "What can I help you with, Mr. Stokes?"

"As I'm sure you've heard that Coach Miller has passed away."

"Yes, it's a real tragedy," she answered. "But you don't have to sugarcoat it with me, Mr. Stokes. I've been informed of the grim details by some of my students. He didn't just pass away. Someone murdered him."

"News travels fast around here, doesn't it?" he asked. "But yes, he has been murdered. Do you know if anyone would have some sort of grudge against him? Any faculty? Students? Anyone who might want to hurt him in any way?"

"No way," Danika shook her head. "As far as I know, everyone around loved him. He's won us three championships, Mr. Stokes. What would anyone have to gain from killing him? He's like a celebrity around here."

"Good point?" Nick moved from the doorway to her desk. "This feels oddly familiar doesn't it?"

"I would agree with that," she smiled, looking around the empty room. "Just missing one person."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm fine, Nick. Really," she reassured him. "I kind of had a feeling you would be stopping by. Did you check with any of the other staff?"

"Not yet, you were my first stop."

"Don't I feel special?"

"You should," Nick chuckled. "I can't wait for shift to be over. I have been waiting for this weekend for such a long time, and now it's finally here."

"You and me both. I hope Cassie will enjoy herself," Danika smiled, glancing at the picture frame on the desk. "Because I know we will."

"She will," Nick said. "You liked that one? I look like an idiot."

"That's why it's on my desk. You picked the one that I didn't like, I picked the one you didn't like," she explained, realizing some of the students starting to pile in. "I'll call you when I get out of here. Be safe."

"You too," Nick kissed her goodbye quickly, heading for some other professors to question. "I love you."

"Love you too," she shook her head, watching him leave. He was wearing those jeans again. He did that on purpose. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Mrs. Stokes, this was outside of the room," Mindy spoke, handing her a manila folder. "I didn't see who put it there though."

"That's all right, Mindy. Thank you," she said, adding it on the pile of papers that had already began accumulating into a massive pile on her desk. "What are you all giggling about?" she asked the group of five or so female students chatting together in the front of the room by the door.

"Nothing," the all giggled at once. Danika rolled her eyes as the remaining kids filed into their seats. She had decent idea as to what had them acting like this so early in the morning.

"All right you guys, as I'm sure you have read on your emails, classes today are shortened a little bit due to the service that is going to be held later today for Coach M, but that doesn't mean you are getting out of your quiz for today," she received a few groans. "Sorry, but I told you all about it last week. I don't know what you are all worried about though, you're all going to do fine. Yeah, Brandy?"

* * *

"Welcome gentlemen," Pal greeted both Jim and Nick as they arrived at another one of his "famous" parties. "You're just in time for burgers. Grab a brew. I won't tell."

"We're still working," Jim turned down the offer. "This is a new form of grieving I take it?"

"Kids these days, ya know," Pal grinned. "They do things a little differently than we did."

"You don't sound so upset about Mr. Miller's death either," Nick added. "Mr. Arnold, we found -something that-"

"Everybody calls me Pal, even my ex-wife," he interrupted.

"Mr. Arnold, we found something that belongs to you, just down the street, past the golf course at the bottom of Lake Henderson," Nick continued, not really caring what the man had to say.

"You're kidding me. You found my Beemer? Good work, boys."

"When you reported it stolen, did you know there was a dead girl inside?" Jim asked.

"Well, it came fully loaded, but a dead girl wasn't part of the package."

"Do you recognize her?" Jim held up a photo of the deceased girl.

"Kind of," Pal answered. "I don't know her name. Last spring, just before the draft, I held a little soiree for the team. Red-blooded boys never come empty-handed."

"This girl was a professional," Nick told him.

"None of my business. I don't tell them how to run the ball or who to sleep with."

"Who did she come with?" Jim asked.

"She moved around the room if you know what I mead. My gut was right. I figured she jacked my car."

"How'd your gut figure that?" Nick questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never saw her before, haven't seen her since. I don't like to get my boys in trouble."

"Oh, somebody's already in trouble," Jim said. "It was your car. You're party."

"I don't like your attitude," Pal stated.

"I get that a lot," Jim smiled. "Stokes, I think we have what we came for. Let's let our Pal here get back to his party."

"Wait, Stokes?" Pal asked, looking at Nick. "Would you happen to be related to the Stokes who teaches Psych over there on campus would ya?" Both Jim and Nick looked at one another. Was he serious? "That would make sense; you both have the southern accent. Cousins or something, am I right?"

This man was a real dumb ass. Nick was sure about that.

"Is this conversation going anywhere?" he asked. "My colleague and I have work we need to do."

"Hot piece of ass, that one is. You must know all about that, huh? They allow that sort of thing where you come from right?" Pal pointed his tongs at the CSI.

Nick looked from Pal to Jim, who had a very amused look on his face. He must have loved this. If there weren't so many kids around, Nick would have set the record straight. No doubt about that.

"Is that right?" Jim asked a smug-looking grin on his face.

"Oh absolutely. Ask anyone here," Pal continued, motioning to the students enjoying themselves. "They'll tell you, and just between you and me, I've had my fair share of-"

"Jim, don't we have-" Nick interrupted loudly, turning a few heads that were closest to them.

"What's wrong, cowboy? Getting a little too uncomfortable for ya?"

"Jim, can you arrest him?" Nick asked. "I don't care what for, just do it."

"Arrest me? For what?" Pal asked. "We're just talking here boys."

"No, we're not just talking here, Mr. Arnold. I should have you arrested right now," Nick said. "For the way you are talking about my wife."

The man before him looked like he was just punched in the gut but recovered quickly. "That makes more sense! Way to go, my man. You are a very lucky to have her on your arm." What was the point? Nick turned his heel and walked back towards the car, Jim following close behind.

* * *

The bags were packed and ready by the front door when Nick walked into the foyer. Not that he was surprised; his wife was always on the ball when it came to things like that. All he had to do was change and then they would be on the road on a much-needed vacation-like weekend.

"What took so long?" Danika asked from the top of the steps. "Did the culprit not confess quickly enough?"

"No, it wasn't that," Nick took the steps two at a time to get up to their room. "I was just thinking about something. Everything ready?"

"As far as I know, you might want to double-check for me," she answered. "So who was it? And don't use the "I can't tell you" line. It won't work."

"Calvin," Nick answered, tossing his shirt to the ground, searching for a clean one. "He was angry at Miller for making him stay another year instead of going out for the draft. Have you seen my-"

"Hanging up in the laundry room," he heard from across the hall. "She's exhausted. She was waiting up for you. At least the car ride will be easy on us now."

"She'll wake up," Nick answered. "Um, we've been completely honest with each other haven't we?"

"I like to think so," Danika said, finishing up packing some of Cassie's things. "Why?"

"You haven't done anything with Pal did you?"

"Oh my God, no! What did he tell you?" Danika spun around. "I can't stand that man, Nick! What did he say?"

"Calm down, calm down," he all but laughed at her reaction. "Obviously things that were lies by what you're telling me. Now, speaking of being honest with one another, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I've told you everything, Tex."

"Not now you haven't," he replied. "Something's going on. CSI remember. It wasn't our little stalker-man was it?"

"Stalker-man?" Danika asked. "That's what you're calling him?"

"I have nothing better at the moment," Nick answered. "What was it this time? Please tell me it's not another love note."

"I hardly would call that a love note," she sat down on the side of the bed. "And no, I didn't get another one. Thanks for asking."

"Then what has got you freaking out again?" he asked, sitting down beside her, taking ahold of her hands. "We were doing so well too. You got nothing for a month."

"I knew it was only a matter of time," she said. "I got a folder this time. After you left. He wrote all the things he wants to do to me."

"What?" his grip on her tightened before he jumped to his feet. "Where is it?"

"Nick, please," Danika pulled him back down. "Can we just, not talk about this right now? We have been waiting for this weekend for a long time. We were so happy, let's not fight about this right now. Let's wait until we get back."

"Just let me-"

"No, Nick," she said forcefully. "Not this time. I did everything you wanted me to do before. Now, I think we just need to get away."

"Going away won't make this go away."

"I know it won't," she said. "But I don't want it to be on your mind the entire time we are away. This is supposed to be fun, and right now, this isn't fun."

Nick let out a deep breath. She was right. There was no reason to fight about this. Not now anyway. This weekend was to be full of rest and relaxation. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Danika laughed, pulling Nick to his feet. "Let's get out of here. The folder is in your desk drawer. It'll be here when we get back."

"I guess that's fair," he nodded. "If we leave now, we'll get there before eight. I need some fresh, non-Vegas air."

"Yeah we do, but do you mind if we make a quick pit stop along the way?" Danika asked.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

He didn't know what to say so they walked through the grass, passed dozens and dozens of marked headstones. Nick hadn't been there in ages. At least, that's what it felt like anyway. The last time was definitely before Cassie was around. Not much had changed though. The landscape the exact same as before. Maybe just a few more graves had been added, but nothing that really captured Nick's eye.

He followed Danika through the pair of trees over to the familiar plot of land. Nick almost ran into her when she stopped before she got anywhere near the grave.

"You go," she told him, readjusting Cassie to a better position on her hip. "We'll wait right here."

He could only nod as a reply, but could he do this alone? He couldn't the first time. Nick was a mess the first time. Technically that was the only time, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Hey Rick," he spoke, pausing when he stood before the tomb stone. "It's been a long time."

* * *

**Aw Warrick. :'(**


	7. CSI Family

CSI Family

Chapter 7

* * *

**Here is the next update for you all. Some time has passed since the last chapter. Almost a month. This one, I expanded Lover's Lanes from season ten. I love this episode especially the end. I hope you like what I added at the end. I figured that the Stokes need to have some fun before everything turns to shit. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, read and review. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

He had almost everything ready. All of the pieces he needed to put forth his plan into action were together and ready for their arrival. All of the trinkets were lining the walls, waiting to be used. The shackles hanging from the pipes were in place. He was growing excited the more he looked over everything. If only he could take action now. Oh how good it would be to take them now. But now wasn't the right time. He needed to wait until she was comfortable and expected nothing. That would make this plan better than it already was. For now, he had to go drop a special something off, and if he was correct with his timing, which he should have been since he had been watching her habits for months now, she would be heading to work right at that moment.

He was happy no one recognized him anymore. He made a smart decision, growing out his hair, but then again, none of these idiots would have recognized him anyway. He hardly recognized himself sometimes the more he thought about it. No more was he that nice, clean-cut, young man who many people had admired, looked up to. Oh no, that man was long gone, and it was all because of her. She was his inspiration behind all of this. He wondered if she would realize it was him after all this time. He doubted it, he really did, but that's what this little trip was all about.

The classroom was filling up by the time he walked in. She wasn't there yet. Perfect, he grinned. Now he would be able to blend in better with the others. The room was the same as it had been the last time he had been there. (Not very surprising, professors rarely changed their rooms.) The only thing out-of-place was the picture of her family that sat on her desk. It made his stomach turn. How disgusting. He watched as the students dropped their papers on the neat pile and made their way to their seats. Even better. He got into line and followed along, dropping the folder beside the others. He hoped that she would open it before he would leave. He had been dreaming of what her reaction would be like. He imagined it would be something like what he had given to her in the manila folder. He had to admit, even that was a little extreme, but he didn't care. She probably showed it to that no-good husband of hers so he would take care of it. He chuckled silently to himself. He found nothing. They would never find anything. He was untraceable.

He sat in the back, and right at 10:00 am, she walked in just as beautiful as he remembered. Watching her from a distance was one thing, but actually being in the same room with her was a whole different game in his book. Parenthood had done her good. The way her chest stretched the fabric of her shirt, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Soon he kept reminding himself. Soon. He just needed to be patient then he would have her all to himself.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all getting excited for Thanksgiving Break, I know I am," she flipped through the stack of papers quickly, making sure they were all there. "Wow, this is a lot more than I expected from you guys, way to go. So, how many of you are having exams before the break?" He watched as the majority of the hands in the room rose into the air. "That's what I thought. Well, that being said, and because I don't want to grade tests over my break, you'll be having yours when you get back. The first day we'll have a review session then the next class you'll have the test. Does that sound fair to you all?" There was a loud response to her question. That was one of the reasons why many students loved her so much. "That is what I thought you would all say," he grinned devilishly as he saw her pick up the folder only to have his heart plummet when she stuffed it into her bag. What was she doing? She was supposed to open it there and cause a stir! This was not part of the plan! He smacked the table realizing his mistake. He was going to have to sit through a boring lecture now, one that he had most likely heard before. He had things to do! He didn't have time to sit through this nonsense! On the bright side though, he got to watch her for an hour. That was the only plus side, he thought as his hands fell into his lap. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

"Man, this is more complicated than I thought," Nick made his way through the back of the bowling alley to where Greg was busy snapping away pictures from where the head might have been thrown from.

"You know, at the turn of the century, this was all done by hand," Greg said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ten-year-old kids called pin boys would run around clearing and resetting all the pins, returning the balls to the bowlers."

"Too bad they're not around anymore. We might have some suspects," Nick joined Greg. "Looks like the head rolled thorough there, huh?"

"Yeah, this is the tower section of the ball return conveyor system. The killer had to start there," Greg shinned his flashlight at the appropriate spot. "It's the only way in; the head went into the pit, through the ball door, up the tower, under the lanes, through the accelerator and out the return."

"You sure do know a lot about bowling."

"Uh, mechanical engineering class in college. We took a field trip to a bowling alley."

"Every Sunday night, family league," Nick told him.

"Yeah? You any good?" Greg asked.

"I'm not bad," Nick shrugged. "Okay, photo, mark, and sample. I have the victim's vehicle registration. I'm gonna go see if his car is in the parking lot. Too bad the only surveillance is at the register and front entrance, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, does Lovebug bowl?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Nick answered truthfully. "It never came up. Why?"

"Oh just thought I would ask, and since we're back here, I just wanted to apologize again. I was way out of line and-"

"We've been over this before, Greg. It's okay. No harm no foul. It happened weeks ago. We can put this behind us," Nick started back towards the front of the lanes. "Besides everything is all right now. I won't be a grouch anymore."

"You sure about that?" Greg asked.

"Okay, as much," Nick said. "I'll see you later. Have fun working back here."

"I will!"

"I know you will," Nick muttered to himself.

* * *

Danika dropped her bag beside the front door the moment she stepped inside her home and entered the living room to find Cassie laughing along with Laura at the show on the television. She was so thankful that Laura was able to watch Cassie on such short notice. The high school had an in-service day, and she would have completely understood if the teenager wanted to spend the day hanging out with her friends, but she said that she would spend every day with Cassie if she would have liked.

"Mama!" Cassie screeched, noticing her mother had arrived.

"There's my baby girl," Danika picked her up into her arms, kissing her forehead. "Did you have a fun time with Miss. Laura today?" Cassie nodded her head in response, leaning against her mother's shoulder. "Thank you for watching her, Laura. Now go enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Thanks, Mrs. Stokes," Laura said, accepting the money in Danika's hands, exiting the house. "Have a good day!"

"Did you play with your blocks, baby?" Danika took note of the colorful pieces lying in front of the television. "It looks like you had a very busy day."

"Mama," Cassie snuggled closer to her, eyes dropping quickly.

"It's time for someone to take a nap," she said, placing her in the playpen. That way she could keep an eye on her while she went through some of the papers. "This is going to take at least two hours."

She still couldn't believe how many papers there were to grade. It was her fault really. Why did she decide to have them turn in a major paper before vacation? What was she thinking? For starters, she wasn't expecting to have this many on the due date. The students must have wanted to get everything out-of-the-way so they wouldn't have to worry about anything over the break. She knew how that felt. Danika didn't want to do anything either over her mini vacation either. She just wanted it to be her, Nick, Cassie and her family back in Oklahoma. She couldn't wait, but for now she needed to grade these and not get behind so she would be able to get some time to herself.

Nick made it back home in record time. It was times like these where he was glad to be a CSI. The bowling alley was letting them all have a free night to show them their thanks. This was going to be such a blast. He hoped that Danika and Cassie would want to go. It would be fun for all of them. He walked in to see Danika curled up on the couch grading more papers and Cassie snoozing away in her playpen, Maddie lying beside her, keeping guard.

"What's the rush there, Tex?" Danika asked, removing her glasses so she could rub her eyes. Not realizing how long she had been looking over the students' assignment.

"Have you ever been bowling?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because we're all going, and you're supposed to come with me."

"What brought this on?"

"Solving the case, come on it's going to be fun." Danika stared at him for a little bit, not knowing what to think. Was he serious? He must have been. He was ready to get back in the car and go.

"Fine," she said. "Let me just go change quick."

"Hurry up," Nick shouted up the stairs. "Everyone's going to beat us."

Nick was wrong of course. He just wanted an excuse to get there faster. They were the first ones to arrive, not that Danika was surprised. Nick was always first when it came to social outings. They got their shoes and headed over to the lanes, Cassie holding onto both of their hands tightly as they headed over to the lanes. Cassie loved walking around holding onto them; it was her new favorite thing.

It had been a very long time since Danika had gone bowling. She had gone with her family many times when she was younger as well as a few times in college with her friends, but since then, she really couldn't remember, but what Nick didn't know was that she was actually pretty decent. Pretty soon the others began to arrive. Catherine, Sara, Doc Robbins, Super Dave, Wendy, Hodges, the only ones that weren't present were Ray and Greg. Cassie was very upset about that.

"What do you think? Should we start a while?" Catherine asked, tying her shoe laces. "I have no problem waiting."

"We might as well," Sara answered. "How are we going to do this? Teams?"

"Men versus women?" Wendy suggested.

"That would be six on four then, talk about unfair," Sara answered.

"Then we take Greg when he gets here," Danika said. "That would make it fairer I think. What about you?"

"Greg said he wasn't going to bowl," Nick answered. "Then it would be closer. Five on four. I think the guys versus the girls will work just fine."

"Why do I have a feeling that we are going to get our butts kicked?" Catherine asked. "And I'm not just saying that because I stink."

"You never know, Cath. We could surprise you."

"I need to practice," Catherine rose to her feet, grabbing her ball. "Don't laugh at me all right."

"No promises there," Hodges replied.

"Thanks Hodges," Catherine stepped up to the lane, sending the ball right into the gutter. "Ooh! I had it! I almost had it and I hate this. I hate it! Happens every single time. No more!"

"You know, don't be afraid to rock the granny-roll, Cath," Hodges went up for his turn, throwing the ball from in between his legs. "Always works for me."

"I used to bowl that way too, Cath," Danika chimed in. "Back when I was ten-years-old!"

"Hey now!" Hodges exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just commenting on your bowling skills," Danika laughed, taking a swig of her beer. "No harm no foul."

"Yeah, well I would like to see you try. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"But I'm enjoying watching you all go," she said.

"Langston's here everyone!" Sara announced, knocking nine pins down on her first roll.

"Sara, that pin is flipping you off!" Wendy laughed.

"There he is," Nick said as Ray slid into a spot beside Sara, quickly putting his shoes on. "Time for a toast. Bowling is a family sport, and I would like to raise a glass to our CSI family. Cheers."

"Cheers!" They all held up their drinks together, laughing when Cassie held up her own sippy cup so she wouldn't be left out.

"But unfortunately, it's time to give the family a little ass-whooping," Nick added, placing his beer on one of the tables, grabbing his ball, bowling himself a strike on the first try, adding in a little celebratory dance.

"Someone please knock him down a few pegs please," Danika commented, dropping her face into her hands. "I can't go home with that. Where's Greg when you need him?"

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my ball," Greg panted, joining us. Speak and he will appear.

"You have a ball?" Hodges asked.

"Yeah, and a bag," Greg pulled out the ball painted like a die.

"Time out. I thought you weren't going to bowl," Nick said.

"Yeah, I changed my mind," Greg smiled, taking his shot. Another strike.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Danika exclaimed. "Thank you, Greg!"

"Oh, all right, it's on, it's on," Nick announced. "What are these teams again?"

"Hold on now," Danika rose to her feet. "I need my practice turn. Everyone else got on. It's only fair that I get mine, right?" she looked between Nick and Greg, unzipping her own bag from under the chair to reveal a pink and black camouflage bowling ball.

"Hold up," Nick said'. "I thought you said you didn't bowl."

"You asked if I ever went bowling," she stepped up to the lane. "You weren't specific."

"You are in big trouble now," Greg said, watching as she also bowled a strike.

"I can't believe this," Nick shook his head.

"You better believe it, baby," Danika grinned facing the girls. "I do believe we said we were going guys against the girls, but we would have Greg to make it five on five."

"That's what I thought we agreed on," Catherine nodded her head.

"That is so unfair!" Nick whined. "Can we switch it up a little bit?"

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" Danika challenged.

"I need popcorn, this is going to be good," Danika heard Hodges mumbled.

"Fine," Nick sighed. "Guys, we got this. We're going to show them who's boss."

"Whoa now, I think it is us who will be winning," Danika replied, taking her seat next to Cassie who was busy playing with her blocks. "Isn't that right?"

And what an interesting match-up it was. Nick and his team lost by a long shot. Both Danika and Greg lead their team to victory twice. After both of those defeats Nick gave up on his competitive streak, and decided to have more fun. He should have done that at the beginning. Bowling was much better that way to begin with. Especially when he noticed his daughter paying attention to what they were doing not long after they started playing. He took her hand and brought her out to the lane where they both sat on the floor. Ball in front of them, Cassie placed her hands on it and with Nick's help pushed it down the lane. It slowly made its way down the lane, but funny enough, they managed to knock down five pins. Cassie was very happy about that. She clapped her hands loudly, giggling like usual all the way back to the others who all gave her a high-five.

Danika couldn't help but tear up. They were just so cute together. Ray noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't need to say anything, she knew. It was times like those that made her think about how quickly Cassie was growing up. She was going to be a year-old soon. Where had the time gone?

Pretty soon, one by one they headed out, going home to catch up on some sleep before they needed to go into work, and just like normal, they were the last ones to leave. First ones there, last ones to go.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked once he returned their rented shoes. "You look upset."

"I'm not," she answered quickly. "The exact opposite actually. This was a really good idea, Tex. Getting everyone together. Having time to just relax and have fun."

"Too bad I have to go back in tonight," he said. "I would much rather stay at home with you and Cassie. It looked like she had a fun time today. Did you see that smile when she rolled the ball and it knocked those pins down? I don't think I have ever seen her so happy."

"I did," she looked down at their sleeping daughter lying in her arms. "She was a really good sport. I'm surprised she stayed awake so long too."

"Yeah," Nick pulled out the car keys from his pocket. "You ready to go? I'm hoping to get at least five hours before I have to go back."

"Sounds reasonable," Danika got to her feet, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

**vegas nivel 3 - Thank you. I have been playing around with them going to visit Warrick and trying to think of when the perfect time would be to go and do that. I thought that the last chapter worked rather well. I hope this one was to your liking. Let me know what you think. :)**


	8. You Missed It!

You Missed it!

Chapter 8

* * *

**I am so sorry everyone. I don't know why this one took so long to get out. I could say college, but I think it was just being lazy. Even though finals are coming up and the professors are piling on tests. This one is shorter than I would have liked, but I just wanted to post something since I have made you wait a while. This chapter has some spoilers from _Appendicitment._ Personally one of my favorite episodes. They need to do another one like it. **

* * *

"Dad, Mamma?"

Danika looked up from her laptop to see her daughter holding herself up with the help of the kitchen table. Cassie was getting closer to walking each day. Nick was sure that she was going to reach that milestone just the other day when she was playing with Maddie outside, but he was wrong. She was close though. She would give him that, but Nick was a little disappointed. She had a feeling that she was going to take her first few steps very soon, and it just so happened that Nick wasn't going to be there to see it. How unfortunate for him.

"Daddy went with Greg, Hodges, and Henry, baby," Danika answered shutting off the computer, placing Cassie on her lap. "He'll be back soon, sweetheart," That wasn't really a lie. Nick should have been back at least an hour ago. They must have been having a good time and stayed out later than they originally planned. She really wished he would have called just to say so. Danika really didn't want to worry; she knew that wherever they were, they were safe. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. "What do you want to do, baby? It's almost bedtime."

"No time," Cassie shook her head. "Dad."

Danika sighed loudly. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Nick always read to her before she went to bed and then he went to work, but it would seem that that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"What if I read to you tonight and then daddy will read to you tomorrow?"

"No," she shook her head. "Dad."

"Oh, Cass," she ran her fingers through her daughter's fine, dark hair. "He'll be home I promise, but you need to go to sleep. Come on," It was already way passed her bedtime which would explain why she looked so tired. Mix that and the fact that Nick was not around, Danika couldn't blame her. Gently placing her on her bed changed her into pajamas, her head slowly falling to one side. She was so tired. So much for reading her a story. "When you wake up, Daddy will be home, Cassie."

"Miss Dad," she all but whispered.

"I know you do, Cassie," Danika placed Cassie into the crib. "I love you, baby. Sleep tight."

Cassie was out like a light not a minute later. Shutting off the light, Danika made her way back down to the kitchen so she could continue with her work. Making up test questions for finals was a long and painful task, but it had to be done. Thankfully over half of them were finished.

She was finishing up when a loud knocking sound came from the front door. Who in God's name would be knocking on her door at this time of night?

"This better be good," she opened the front door with a groan. "Hello?" But just as she expected, no one was there, only the few passing cars that were going who knows where. "What a waste of time," she turned to reenter her home to find a familiar manila envelope taped to the side of the door. Her heart plummeted to her feet. He was here. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area just in case he was still watching her.

With shaky hands, Danika pulled the envelope off of the frame and ripped it open. Her stomach turned as she read what was inside. It was him. Danika all but ran back into the house, up to the study and dropped the envelope on the desk. She didn't want to deal with it anymore.

When Danika woke up the next morning, she immediately reached across to the other side of the bed expecting to feel Nick's warm body beside hers. She sat up when her fingers met cold sheets. He still wasn't back yet. Something was definitely wrong. Her phone rang from the bedside table, causing her to jump a mile.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Danni, thank god."

"Nick," she let out a sigh of relief. "What the-where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "I can explain everything, we sort of got stranded and then our night out sort of turned into a murder and we had no cell phone service. I just wanted to call you as soon as I could. Catherine picked us up, and we're on our way to the lab. Meet me there?"

"Wait, you guys were stranded?" Danika asked. "How the hell does that happen? And how do you have no cell reception?"

"I promise you I will explain everything when I see you."

"Okay," she said. "How long will it take you to get to the lab?"

"About half an hour," Nick answered.

"We'll be there," Danika said. "Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'll see you when in a bit then," she sighed once he hung up.

It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Nick was all right. Nothing bad happened to him as far as she knew at least. She really needed to stop worrying so much. Danika changed quickly then entered Cassie's room. She was still sleeping, clutching her blanket tightly in her fist. Slowly, those little eyes fluttered open as if she knew her mother was watching her.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Danika smiled.

"Dad?" Cassie asked rubbing her eyes then held her arms up to her mother.

"We're going to go see him, baby," she said. "Let's get you ready."

"Dad!" Cassie perked up, grinning widely, kicking her feet back and forth. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Calm down, Cassie," Danika laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Dad!" she exclaimed again while Danika stood her up on the floor.

Danika couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. She was such a daddy's girl and Nick loved it. To her surprise, Cassie looked up at her then to the doorway. She watched as Cassie stepped forward cautiously one foot at a time until she made her way across the floor. She walked!

"Look at you, sweetie, you're walking!" Danika exclaimed, scooping her up into her arms. "Daddy is going to be so upset that he wasn't here to see it."

"Dad!"

"Let's get you changed first, and then we can go."

* * *

"They both had motive, and they're both accusing each other of killing Harry," Nick said as he and Greg stood in the break room once they arrived back at the lab.

"So far, we have no evidence that suggests either of them actually did it," Greg replied.

"Could be either one or both, or – or – it could be somebody else altogether!"

"My money is on someone else altogether," both Greg and Nick turned to see Henry gimp on into the room.

"Hey, Hop-Along," Nick chuckled. "What do you got there?"

"A postcard Harry sent Shirley after he was dead, which is why I had Mandy print it – and get this; she got a hit for Gomez's mother, a 60-year-old truck-stop hooker in Boca Raton. So I ran the handwriting through QD. It was an excellent forgery. It was good enough to fool Shirley, kite a check and empty their bank accounts." Henry explained.

"But, wait, where did you get-"

"An exemplar of Harry's handwriting? From his bank."

"Time out. Let me get this straight. Gomez, a convicted forger, wrote a postcard, sent it to his mother, who then mailed it back to Shirley all the way from Florida?" Nick asked.

"Yes! See, it's a deliberate attempt to obscure the details of Harry's death," Henry answered. "See, I think Shirley really believed Harry ran out on her."

"But why? Why would Gomez-"

"Kill Harry?" Greg finished.

"Yeah, I don't know," Henry said.

"I bet Harry knew Gomez was on the Iam, and was using it to keep him under his thumb. One day Gomez just got sick and tired of it," Nick said.

"Huh, you know. This birthday didn't suck after all," Henry smiled, turning to leave only to fall flat on his face. "Ouch."

Nick and Greg glanced at one another, trying their hardest not to break down into laughter. Oh Henry, way to be the entertainment for the lab. What were they going to do with him?

"Dad!"

"You hear that?" Nick asked, looking at Greg.

"Dad!"

"Yeah, I heard it," Greg crossed his arms over his chest, clearly seeing what Nick was not. "Your fan club has arrived."

"Fan club?" Nick asked, looking in the direction that Greg was. "Oh, that fan club."

Nick smiled widely when he saw his family joined him in the break room. It may have only been one day since he had seen them, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Dad!" Cassie shouted letting go of her mother's hand, slowly walking over to Nick's open arms, shocking both him and Greg.

"Look at you," Nick got to his feet with her still in his arms. "You're walking. When did this happen?"

"This morning," Danika answered. "I knew you would be upset."

"She really is growing up isn't she?" Greg asked. "I'll see you later. Bye Lovebug. Bye Babybug."

"Bye," Cassie waved. "Bye, Egg!"

"She needs to slow down," Nick continued. "I don't think I would be able to wake up tomorrow and see her getting on the bus for school."

"That won't be happening for quite some time, Tex," Danika walked up to him, running a finger over his swollen and bruised jaw. "What happened here?"

"I kind of rolled a car," Nick answered sheepishly.

"You rolled a car? How did you manage that?" Danika asked.

"It's a long story," Nick answered. "Why don't we talk about it over breakfast, yeah? I'm starving. Could you make some pancakes? I am really in the mood for some. What about you, princess?" Cassie nodded, holding Nick tighter around the neck. "That's two. Majority rules. We win."

"I guess," Danika agreed. "Only if you tell me what happened when you celebrated Henry's birthday. It looks like you four had one wild time. Why exactly is Henry on crutches?"

"That's part of the story."

"No skipping out on any of the details now."

"None," Nick agreed, grabbing his jacket with one hand, placing Cassie back down onto the floor, holding onto his hand in a vice-like grip. "She really missed me huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Danika nodded. "You have to read her two stories tonight just to make up for it."

"I think I can do that," he said. "I still can't believe she walked. You know what that means don't you?"

"Running," They both answered together.

* * *

**Aw, Cassie walked! Too bad Nick had to miss her first steps. It won't be long now until she has them running after her. Let me know what you think. :)**


	9. One Year

One Year

Chapter 9

* * *

**Look at that, I'm not dead. Sorry, there still isn't much action, but there will be. I think you will all be excited. School is almost over for me, so that means I will be uploading more often. Sorry this one took so long. **

* * *

There was no way. It wasn't possible. Cassie couldn't have been a year already. Absolutely not. One minute she was completely dependent on them for everything, the next she was on her feet exploring the world, going wherever she pleased. Within reason of course, but it wasn't fair. Why did their parents have to be right? She was growing up right before their eyes and he couldn't stop it.

Nick watched his wife move around the dining room, making sure everything was ready for Cassie's "birthday party". He wasn't sure why she was calling it a birthday party to begin with though. It was more of a get together with some presents and a cake thrown in. Neither of their parents were able make it out to Las Vegas which was somewhat of a shame because Nick knew how much they wanted to be there, seeing their granddaughter celebrate turning one. In return, they wanted pictures and videos of all the things Cassie big which pretty much meant they wanted to see her and the cake and opening presents. They sent presents though. Of course they did, thankfully only one from each set of grandparents, were on the table in the living room ready to be opened. His eyes lowered to the two, tiny fists clenching at the neckline of his shirt. She was completely dead to the world at the moment.

She had a busy morning. They all did. Earlier, the three of them took a walk down to the park to have a nice, easy start to the day. Nick and Danika watched Maddie chase Cassie around the playground. He would run after her and bring her back every now and then when she would wander far enough away from them. He couldn't get her laugh out of his head as he joined them in the chase after a while, her little legs running as quickly as possible, trying to get away from him. But it was no use. Nick grabbed Cassie, tossing her high into the sky and then back to his chest, embracing her tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his wife, giving them a teary smile.

"Nick, are you all right?" Danika called from the kitchen. "It's awfully quiet over there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. We're fine," he turned, joining her in the kitchen, watching as she put the finishing touches on the tiny birthday cake. "Do you think she'll smash her face in it, or poke at it for a while?"

"As much fun as Cassie's face covered in cake would be, I'm sure she'll poke at it," she answered, spinning the cake around, making sure that it was perfect from every angle. "What do you think? Too much? Not enough?"

"Perfect," Nick answered simply. "She'll just mess it up anyway. But the real question is where's the cake for us?"

"You make a good point there, Stokes," she covered the cake back up, finding an empty space in the refrigerator for it. "Although, are you sure you want cake? You're getting a little soft in the middle," she poked him in the stomach. "Maybe you should have something else. You're like the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"You calling me fat?" he asked.

"I never said fat," she countered playfully. "I'm going to shower because I, unlike some people, had to work all morning."

"I am not fat!" Nick exclaimed. "And you didn't work all morning, you liar."

"Most of it," she replied, heading upstairs.

Danika couldn't believe it either. Her daughter was a year old already. Time really did fly. She didn't want to think about it, but it wouldn't be long until Cassie would be all grown up. Was she ready for that? No, how could she be? She let the warm water clear her mind. She needed a clear mind to get through the day especially. Most of the CSI gang would be joining them within the next hour, so she needed to stop thinking about the future and finish getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Danika finished her shower, dressed herself in a pair of shorts and tank top, and made her way back downstairs to come to one of the cutest scenes she had seen yet. Her husband now joined Cassie in a snooze fest. Nick took up the entire couch with one arm flopped behind him while the other held the birthday girl tightly to his chest so she wouldn't fall off, her fists still holding onto his shirt for dear life.

Danika smiled but knew she had to wake him up. Which was a shame really. She knew that Nick was having trouble sleeping. He had been trying so hard to figure out who her stalker was. With that on top of his normal work, it was amazing that he could still function whatsoever.

"Nick," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair, receiving a groan in response. "Tex, wake up," she laughed. "People are going to be here soon."

"But I was having such a nice dream," he replied, eyes still closed. "And it was about to get to the good part."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll like it very much if everyone gets here and Hodges does something to you while you were sleeping."

"You don't know how scary that thought is," Nick yawned loudly. "That idea might give me nightmares for a month. Thank you so very much."

"You're very welcome," she grinned, noticing Cassie's eyes begin to flutter open. "Good morning, birthday girl."

It wasn't that much later until the gang began arriving. Greg and Sara. Ray and Catherine. Then Wendy and Hodges. Danika still couldn't believe how quickly Hodges came around to Cassie. Nick though, wasn't that all surprised. Cassie could make anyone fall in love with her. It was probably the day when Danika brought Cassie into the lab and asked for "Ges." Hodges looked like he was going to pass out at first, but as soon as Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, he was gone. Greg, on the other hand, wasn't very happy about it. He felt like he was slowly becoming Cassie's least favorite.

Cassie had no idea why so many people were invading the house, but the moment she saw the familiar faces, she knew everything was going to be okay and the day was going to be a lot of fun because all of her favorite people were there. Especially when it was time to open all of those boxes that were on the table.

She sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by four large packages. Her eyes landed on all of those who were watching her. She stretched out her arm and started babbling again, making her way over to the blue box. She poked at it, waiting to see if anything would happen, if something was going to pop out, but nothing did. Danika, seeing that Cassie was about to cry, joined her on the floor and ripped off some of the paper, drawing the birthday girl back to the present. It must have been a funny sound because Cassie giggled and clapped her hands when Danika did it again. When all of the presents were unwrapped, Cassie had a new book that made many sounds, a bunch of new blocks to stack, and her own plushie puppy. Nick had to thank his parents for that one. He could tell that she was going to have that toy with her all the time.

"When are we going to have cake?" Greg asked. "I was told you make the best cakes, Lovebug."

"She does," Nick announced. "And it's really good."

"I knew you were going to sneak a slice," Danika lifted Cassie up off the floor. "What do you think, birthday girl? Are you ready for some cake? Make sure the cameras are running. My mother will have a fit if I don't send what happens to her."

"Already ahead of you," Nick pulled out his phone. "I hope you're ready for some cake because there's a lot of it."

"I like the sound of that," Greg exclaimed, following everyone into the kitchen, two cakes looking delicious as they waited to be devoured. One small, for Cassie, and a larger one for them. "That looks really good."

"Thank you, Greg," Danika smiled, taking Cassie's little party dress off, switching it to a simple shirt that could be washed later. "We agreed on poking right?"

"You know, I think I'm going to change my mind. Face full of cake," Nick said. "This is going to be great."

"If you say so," Danika took the small cake from the counter and placed it in front of Cassie. "What is that, Cassie?"

Cassie stared at the plate that her mother put in front of her. What was that thing? It was pretty big and was covered in some color that looked good enough to eat. Like before, she looked at everyone circling the table. They were waiting for her to do something again, but what were they expecting her to do? The thing didn't move, so it wasn't scary. It wasn't going to jump out at her. Slowly, she reached her pointer finger out and touched it. The color stuck to her finger. That was strange. Cassie looked at it for a moment, and then stuck her finger into her mouth. The colored stuff tasted so good! She needed to have more. This time she took her whole hand and ran it across the yummy-tasting colored stuff and ate it, smearing most of it on her face. She laughed and looked at her mommy and daddy.

"Is that good, princess?" Nick asked with a grin. She giggled again, scooping up more of the icing, sticking her finger up in front of him. "That's okay, Cassie, you eat it," Cassie didn't move her arm. A little pout formed on her face. "Not the face. Anything but the face."

"Okay, I'm starving," Danika couldn't wait any longer. "Who wants a piece?"

Everyone was enjoying their cake, Greg especially, when a random knock on the door broke them from their conversation. No moved at first, why would they? Danika and Nick looked at one another. They weren't expecting anyone to come by.

"You expecting anyone?" Greg asked a mouth full of cake.

"No," Danika answered, slowly making her way to the front door. "Nick?"

"No," he shook his head. "Maybe it was those damn teenagers again."

"Teenagers?" Hodges asked.

"There are these teenagers who think they are hot shit and roam around the neighborhood messing with people's stuff," Nick answered, pausing when he noticed his wife not moving from the front door. "Danni, what's wrong?"

"Um, Nick, can you come here for a second," her voice shook slightly. "You need to take a look at this."

With a confused look, Nick made his way over to the front door and stood by his wife. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong I don't-" Danika grabbed the back of his neck and forced it downward. There, lying on the stoop was a large, wrapped box with a tag that had Cassie's name written on it. The handwriting oddly familiar. "Oh."

"What should we do?" she asked.

What were they going to do? Moving it could be risky. What if there was a bomb ready to go off the moment it was moved? What if it would blow up if they didn't move it?

"Well," Nick thought aloud. "Should we try it? Moving it I mean?"

"What if it's a trap?"

"We could just leave it here," she said. "You can take it to work with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea," Nick agreed.

"And Nick, whatever is inside it, throw it away," she told him. "I don't want it, and God knows I don't want Cassie to have it."

It was late when Danika and Nick finally made it to bed. Cassie fell asleep as soon as Hodges was finished reading her new book to her. Yes, that's right, Hodges read to her.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," Danika moaned once she collapsed onto her pillow, crawling under the covers.

"At least a week," Nick agreed falling beside her, rolling onto his side. "I can't feel my legs."

"You're getting old, Tex," she laughed, rolling to face him. "I'd think we had a successful day though. Don't you think? All things considered that is."

"Yes, I thought Greg was going to cry when Cassie wanted Hodges to read the book to her before she passed out," Nick chuckled.

"It must have broken his heart," she said. "Now what are you thinking about? You've had that look on your face the moment everyone left."

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Liar!" Danika replied. "Come on, tell me!"

"I still can't get over how old Cassie is. That year went by so fast," he explained.

"It did, didn't it?" she said. "I feel like there's a but coming."

"It's not a but really, it's just thoughts running around in my mind," he yawned loudly, covering his eyes with one of his arms.

"What about?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Nick asked without moving.

"You know me," she had some idea where this conversation was going, but she wanted him to bring it up. "You look stressed, Tex."

"When am I not stressed?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach, hugging the pillow tightly. "You should ease my stress for me, sweetheart."

"So demanding," Danika sighed, moving out from under the nice, warm covers, straddling him right above his waist. "Where?"

"Everywhere," he answered eyes closed. "Work your magic, babe."

"Only if you tell me what you're thinking about," Danika replied, starting on the knots in his shoulders. "Deal?"

"Deal," he answered happily. "If I can focus that is."

"Then you can forget this," Danika leaned back, removing her hands from his tight muscles.

"But-"

"No buts," she said. "Tell me or suffer the consequences."

"Doesn't sound like much of a threat," Nick joked.

"Suit yourself then," Danika made the move to get off of him, but Nick grabbed her hips stopping her from escaping. "Someone's being difficult."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll be good. I'll listen."

"That's more like it," she took her place right above his hips. "Damn, you're tight tonight, Nick. You need to relax."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he groaned when her fingers dug into a rather large knot. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"You big baby," she moved her fingers up to the base of his neck. One of those secret spots of his, laughing silently to herself when she noticed his grip tightening on the pillow, goose bumps erupting on his skin. "You all right there, husband?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled, digging her nails through the back of his head. "You've been thinking about Cassie haven't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And that she's growing up way too fast."

"Mm-hmm."

"And that she's not going to be a little girl forever."

"Yeah."

"I am so smart," she chuckled, leaning forward, pressing kisses along his shoulder blades. "What else has those gears running, Tex?"

"I want another one," Nick answered, turning his head to the side, meeting her eyes. "I know we haven't really talked about it much, but Cassie is a year old already, and I know we said we wanted to wait a while before we had another baby, but I was thinking about it-" he trailed off.

There is was. He said it. Danika slid off Nick's back as he rolled onto his back. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to her just yet. It could have been too soon. He knew he couldn't, but he would wait as long as he needed to, and that's what seemed was going to happen due to the look that was on her face.

"Sweetheart? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"You said nothing wrong. Tex," she said. "And to be honest, I've had the thought cross my mind every now and then too, but I don't know. Do you think we can?"

"You know the answer to that, Danni," Nick said, taking her hands in his. "If you don't want to I understand completely."

But she did! She absolutely did! She was ready to have another baby, but with both of them working, Cassie still being very young, and now that there was a stalker around, would it be a good idea for them to add onto their family with everything going on? If they were going to, she needed it to be safe.

"That's the thing Nick, I do want to, but I don't know if it's a good time right now," she answered truthfully. "What if something happens?"

"This is about the freak that we can't find isn't it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "If he hasn't tried anything by now, I don't think he will, and how many times do I have to tell you? I don't think that the box will be anything too severe. I think that he just wants us to know that he's still watching. As much as I hate to admit it, but I will protect you no matter what. You, Cassie, and if we do have another child. You know I will. Nothing will stop me from protecting my family."

She knew he was right. Nick was always right, not that she would ever tell him that. If the person scaring her didn't try anything by now then maybe he wasn't going to do anything at all. She could live with things being sent to her. She prayed that it would stop, who wouldn't? Meeting his eyes, she knew he what he wanted, what they both wanted. What was the point of fighting it?

"Okay."

Nick's head shot up. Did she just say yes? Was he dreaming? A smile formed on her face; no he wasn't dreaming. "Are you sure?"

"You want me to change my mind?"

"Absolutely not," he said.

"That's what I thought," she answered, snuggling into Nick's side. "We're really going to do this? Just making sure."

"Yeah, we're gonna do this," Nick asked. "I mean-"

"What?" she asked.

"I thought this conversation was going to take a lot longer than that," Nick answered truthfully. "But I'm glad it didn't."

"What, you thought that I would have put up a fight?" she teased.

"Something like that," he answered.


	10. A Very Happy New Year

A Very Happy New Year

Chapter 10

* * *

**This chapter means we are over the half way point. Unless I decide to change some things up at the end. I'm still on the fence about the way I want it to end. I have the one way, but I have another idea still in my head. I'm still not one hundred percent. Finals week is next week, so I'm not sure if I will update. If anything I will update before next week. No promises though. Read and review. Enjoy! Oh, and just so you know after this chapter, the rating will be going up to M. **

* * *

Spending New Year's back home was always a big affair, but this time spending it in Texas; it was a much bigger deal. Those Texans, they really knew how to party. There were food and drinks everywhere. The kitchen was set up buffet-style. Everyone coming and going as they pleased, coolers, different ones for the kids and the adults, were almost everywhere around the yard and in the house which could only mean one thing. Hilarious, drunk adults doing stupid things. Cousins, aunts, uncles, all messing around, having a grand, old time. Thankfully the children were too busy playing with one another to really have any idea what their parents were doing. They just thought that New Year's was the time where adults were allowed to act like little kids again. They found that quite funny.

Danika rested her arms against the railing on the balcony, facing the backyard, watching the younger ones playing a game of tag. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her daughter trying her best to play with the bigger kids as well. She was doing all right for having those little legs. It also helped that Evan stayed by her side the entire time. He had been doing that the moment they arrived. He loved his little cousin so much. She smiled. It was amazing how well they were with one another. Her cousins were never that nice to her.

Sighing, her mind began to drift off again. She had been doing a lot of that lately, thinking about random things, things that didn't matter. Why she continued to do that to herself was a mystery. She was here, at a wonderful party, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about problems that didn't matter at the moment. Her stalker wasn't going to get to her here, there was no way.

When Nick brought the package back home after his shift, she had no idea what to think at the beginning. Was she wrong? Was it not from him, and she was just paranoid? It wasn't until she saw the grave look on his face that she knew that it wasn't good. He had his hands on her shoulders as she reached inside and pulled out a medium-sized teddy bear, a piece of paper flying out onto the floor as she did so.

"Happy Birthday, Cassandra Grace," she read, both of her hands shaking. "You are one year old today. You have grown up so quickly right before my eyes, and I still can't believe it. I'm a friend of your mother's you see. One day I hope to meet you in person. Nick, why did you do this?"

"Catherine thought it would be a good idea," he shook his head. "I said no, but she thought that you should see it for yourself before we dispose of it. We are going to right? We don't need this. Cassie has enough stuffed bears."

"So he's not just looking over me anymore," she said, tossing the bear back into the box. "That's just great. What are we going to do, Nick?"

"Throw this out for one thing," he answered. "I'm getting tired of this to be completely honest. I can only imagine what you are feeling."

"No, not in the slightest," she rolled her eyes. "Get it out of here, Nick. I don't want to see this."

"What are you doing all by yourself over here away from the party," Danika turned her head sharply to the sound of the voice. Diana and Jen, Nick's sisters, made their way to her side. "And where is your alcohol, darlin'? You can't be a Stokes family function without one."

"I'm good for right now, Jen," she smiled at her. "But thank you. So who's winning the game?" she could just make out the two teams of men that were playing some form of football. That's what it looked like anyway. "Whose idea was it anyway to start that game? All of them are completely smashed. Someone is going to get hurt."

"You are such a party pooper," Diana giggled, downing the rest of her beer. "But seriously, you need to have a drink with you at all times. Do you want me to get you one?"

"No," she shook her head to decline. "Thanks anyway."

"You're not sick are you?"

"Completely healthy."

"Doesn't seem like it," Jen took another swig of her Jack Daniels.

"You two are horrible," Danika laughed, catching a glimpse of the kids running around some more. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't have a resolution this year. I was going to try and lose ten pounds, but my dear-old hubbie of mine says that I would be wasting my time."

"Yeah, really, you're as thin as a rail," Diana spoke, grabbing onto her own stomach. "If anyone needs to lose weight it's me. Do you see this? Look at it!"

"Relax baby sister, you are not fat either."

"Oh sisterly love," Danika shook her head. "Gotta love it. You both sound like my sisters."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jen asked. "I hope it's a good thing."

"I'll say it's a good thing just to make you feel better, how's that sound?" Danika asked.

"I like the sound of that," Jen threw her head back, finishing off her drink. "Time for number four. You sure you don't want any, Dan? I'll go get you one. Oh, I can make you a nice Daiquiri."

"It's okay, Jen, but thank you anyway," she answered. "I should go and get Nick before he does something really embarrassing."

"Too late for that, honey. Did I tell you about what he did freshman year of college? Oh man, that is a great story," Diana laughed.

"No, you'll have to tell me that one later. Wish me luck. It looks like I'm going to need it," Danika made towards the backyard where the game was already in progress. "Look at you guys. Having fun over here? It's a good thing you have these lights out here so you can see where you're going."

"There she is," Nick staggered over to her. "There's my lovely lady. I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too. Oh boy, you are gone aren't you?" Danika asked, catching him before he could fall over onto the ground. "What are you thinking? Playing sports like this?"

"I'm not gone, I'm right here, baby," Nick answered, gripping onto her hips tightly. He was a touchy-feely kind of drunk. She almost forgot, but how he could still talk in full sentences was still a mystery to her. "It's almost midnight. Can you believe it's almost 2010? Where has the time gone?"

"Good question, Tex," Danika answered. "Why don't we head back into the house and get you some water. Sober you up a bit, yeah?"

"Sober me up? Why would you want to do that?" he asked almost in fear. "What's the fun in that? No one wants to be sober on New Year's Eve. Speakin' of which, why aren't you as drunk as I am?"

"Because I don't need to drink to have fun," she answered. "And you need to sober up, so Cassie won't start asking questions as to why her daddy can't stand up straight and why he sounds funny when he talks."

"I don't sound funny," Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest like a little child. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Nicky," Danika sighed, pulling him along. "Let's get you fixed up. I might even make it worth your while."

"Well if you put it that way," Nick grinned. "Why didn't you say that before? Or better yet, sober me up after."

"No, I don't think I will," Danika smirked. "You're no good drunk."

"I am very offended, sweetheart," Nick replied. "Do you know what that does to a man's ego?"

"I just speak from experience, dear husband of mine," Danika slid the glass door open, stepping out of the way as three kids darted back out into the yard. "I think two bottles will do it. Drink up, Tex."

"The things I do for you," Nick said, drinking half the bottle of water in one shot. "Where's our little one at anyway? I haven't seen her since ten o' clock."

"She's playing with the kids. Tag I think, but we should put her to bed. She shouldn't be up this late. She'll be sleeping until five tomorrow night for sure."

"I don't think she'll be sleeping that long. Maybe one or two, but that gives us more time." Nick grinned, finishing off the first bottle. "Still no news I take it?"

"No," she answered, looking right at the bar. What she wouldn't do for a martini at that moment. "Feeling better yet?"

"My mind is less fuzzy," he answered. "Do I sound better?"

"Yes, yes you do," Danika answered, jumping up onto an empty space on the counter. "What is your New Year's Resolution, Nicky?"

"Do I really need one?" he asked, moving so he stood in between her legs. "I don't really need anything. I have you. I have Cassie. What more would I need?"

"I could think of a few more things," Danika replied linking her arms around his neck. "What do you say?"

"I say, you look beautiful in that dress," he answered, placing his hands on either side of her. "I think I hear the countdown."

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," Nick said, kissing her passionately. "And what a good start to the New Year it is."

"I'd say," she grinned. "Happy New Year, Nick."

"Happy New Year," he kissed her again.

The fireworks were finished. The adults and all of the children finally made their way into the house, collapsing onto their beds and passing out the minutes their heads hit the pillow, many of the children were so happy with themselves that they had managed to stay up until midnight, and to see the fireworks, leaving Nick and Danika the only ones to still be awake. Not wanting to disturb anyone, Nick grabbed an old blanket from the hall closet and pulled his wife out the door. He was very glad that Cassie now had somewhat of a normal sleep schedule. If she didn't, there was no way he would be able to pull this stunt.

Danika asked no questions as Nick lead them further and further away from the house. They didn't really have much time to be alone these days to begin with, so when she realized what her husband was doing, she was all for it. She felt like a giddy, young, high school student all over again, sneaking away from the house in the dead of night. It was exciting. She wondered where he was actually taking her though. She had only been to his childhood home once before, but before they were married, and she thought she had seen everything there was to see, but apparently that just wasn't the case. He was taking somewhere she had never been before. Danika had no idea where they were going until Nick stopped moving and she stumbled into him, making Nick laugh briefly before grabbing her arms to make sure she wasn't going to fall flat on her face.

"Why stop when you knew I wasn't paying attention?" she asked. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where I would stare up at the stars when I was a little kid, and sneak out when I wanted to be alone," Nick fanned the blanket out on the dock. "And for the record I didn't know you weren't paying attention."

"Right," Danika rolled her eyes, sitting down on the edge, letting her feet dangle in the cold pond water. "Damn it's cold."

"Uh, yeah," Nick sat down beside her. "It's January. What did you expect?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she leaned into his shoulder. "I don't know, not being that cold. I love you, Nick."

"I know you do," he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It couldn't have been a more perfect night. Don't ya think?"

"It could be a little bit warmer, but as you said it is January and I'm wearing a dress outside, so I'm not complaining. It also gives me an excuse to be close to you," she swung her feet back and forth in the water. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if Cassie does wake up?"

"She won't. You said so yourself, she ran herself empty," Nick answered. "Beside, my mom said she would get her if need be. She said we should enjoy ourselves."

"You planned all this out didn't you?" Danika asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Whatever it takes to be alone with you, sweetheart," he gazed at his wife lovingly. "I love you. Not a day goes by where I'm not thinking about it. You're my everything, Danni. You and Cassie."

"You're not getting all sappy on me are you?"

"No, I just can't help but love you," he captured her lips with his own. She was like a drug to him. He could never get enough. "What are you going?"

"Nowhere," she pulled away, getting to her feet, unzipping the side of her dress. "Ever go skinny dipping, Tex?"

"Yeah," his eyes were transfixed on her as she stepped out of her dress. "You can't be serious. It's got to be forty degrees in there. We'll freeze!"

"Like that's every stopped me before," she said before jumping into the water.

"You are crazy!" Nick shouted as she surfaced. "Told you it was cold. Coming out now?"

"Not a chance," she swam up to the dock, resting her elbows back on the dock, teeth chattering only slightly. "Join me, Tex. It feels so good and refreshing in here."

"No way, I'm not getting in there," Nick shook his head. "I'm not getting sick."

"You won't get sick, Nicky," she laughed. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in Vegas."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"I know I am," he smiled.

"But seriously, Nick, get in here or I'll pull you in," Danika threatened.

"Like you could," Nick replied.

"You want to test that theory?"

"No."

"Then get in here!"

How could he say no to her? The way those eyes stared up at him with the reflection of the moon casting down a glow onto the water. She was so alluring. God Damn it! He licked his lips as he watched her swim backwards. Who cared about being sick anyway? They had medicine for that.

"That's what I thought," she blocked herself from the splash. "You did that on purpose."

"I can't believe you made me do this," Nick ran both hands over his face. "Damn, it's cold in here."

"It is January," she smirked. "But the water grows on you."

"It better," he shivered. "I can't deal with this that long."

"I think we could change that," Danika said. "What do you think?"

"Do you know how disgusting this pond is?" Nick asked, making his way over to the bank where she was.

"I'm trying my best not to think about it," she told him. "Besides, I'm feeling a nice, hot shower after this. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Now that's a plan I can agree to," he said, trapping her against the bank. "You asked me, what about you? What do you want this year?"

"Way to change the subject, Nick," she said. "I don't really need anything. I could go with the usual lose ten pounds-"

"Don't even think about it," Nick warned her. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Aw, you smooth talker you," Danika grinned, resting her hands against his chest, her legs wrapping around Nick's waist.

"You are so lucky I can stand here right now," he smiled, running his hands down her back.

"Lucky me," she said, kissing Nick, bringing herself as close to him as possible. "Someone's ready. I like that."

"You know me," he chuckled, kissing his way down her neck. "Always ready to please."

"Nick," she muttered. "You know when you said that you already had everything and you didn't need a New Year's resolution because you had Cassie and me?"

"Yeah," he groaned loudly when she rocked her hips against his.

"And you asked if I had any news yet?"

"Yes."

"I lied," she pulled back, keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"What?" he asked, pulling himself away from her.

"I'm pregnant, Tex," she said. "I wanted to surprise you, and-"

"That's why you didn't drink anything tonight," his eyes widened. "Are you-you're sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know, Nick," she laughed. "Yes, I took a few tests and went to the doctor."

"Oh my God," he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this."

"Nick, you're scaring me a little bit."

"Are you kidding? This is the best news I've heard all day," he whipped her around within the water. "I'm so happy right now. I-I feel like I could do anything."

"How about we get out of this water." Danika suggested. "I'm starting to regret my decision, even though some of it was enjoyable."

"Catching up on ya huh?" Nick laughed. "Good idea."

"A little bit, and I don't want any I told you so's as we head back," both she and Nick made their way out of the pond, shivering as soon as their skin made contact with the now frigid air. "Okay, maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas."

"I thought it was pretty good," Nick said. "Maybe, you know, if it was summer or something it would be better. I think that hot shower idea you had sounds really good right about now."

"I agree," Danika slipped her dress back on. "Do you think Cassie will understand when we tell her?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Nick slid his pants back on. "Are we going to tell anyone while we're here?"

"That would be a fun breakfast conversation starter wouldn't it?"

* * *

**LizWright - Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you like my story. I know, she's one already. It's crazy. Time does fly doesn't it? I hope you will continue to let me know what you think in later chapters. As for the stalker, you're going to have to wait and find out. **


	11. Scared Straight

Scared Straight

Chapter 11

* * *

**Sorry this one took a while. Finals were a killer, but thankfully I am done with them now. I have a schedule for updating/fixing my stories and everything, so hopefully these chapters will be coming out at a normal pace now. Only eight more chapters left! What is going to happen? Any quesses? This one is pretty long, and there is some M in here, but nothing too bad. I'm still new at writing the good stuff. That being said, if anyone can give me some pointers, I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy reading and leave some reviews behind. Oh, and there are some spoilers of _Unshockable._****I love that episode :)**

* * *

What was the point of making the students have class the day before spring break? It made absolutely no sense to Danika. She was positive that no one was going to be in her class today anyway. Most of the students were already on their way to L.A, Cancun, Myrtle Beach, wherever the hot spot for Spring Break was this year. She should have just cancelled her classes so she could have slept in and spent the day with Cassie. Her daughter was well into the "I need to be with my parents all the time" phase. Cassie wanted to be with her and Nick twenty-four seven, and it was starting to get a little annoying, especially when Danika and Nick wanted some time to themselves. When she had to leave that morning, Cassie was absolutely heart-broken, crying her little heart out while Nick held her. Danika didn't want to go and leave her, but she had to. She had hugged her tightly, telling her that she would be back in no time, but Cassie didn't care. She screamed, reaching out for her mother, but Danika had to go. She could only imagine what her baby did the minute she left the driveway. She let out a loud sigh, waiting for the light to turn green. This was the longest drive she had ever taken to get to work. It didn't help that this light seemed to be the longest light in Vegas, looking in her rear-view mirror, she narrowed her eyes to get a good look at the man who pulled up behind her in a van that looked like it couldn't go for another ten minutes without breaking down.

Dark sunglasses covered his face as well as a dirty baseball cap, but there was something about him that made her uncomfortable. It was almost like she had seen him before, but where? He could have been a random person, but for some reason she had an itch. Who was she kidding? She was just being paranoid.

When the light turned green, Danika sped up through the light, heading towards the campus when her head jerked forward, smacking into the steering wheel. Dazed for a moment, Danika looked out the the window to see the van speed away, smacking into the passenger's side of her vehicle. Placing a hand on her head, she felt something sticky drip down the side of her face.

"Oh my God," she muttered, pulling her car to the side of the road, turning it off, getting out to see the damage that had been done. "What in the world-"

"Danika!" she looked up from the dented metal to see Charlie Thompson, a few colleague of hers, racing towards her. "Danika, are you all right? I just caught a glimpse of what happened."

"I think I'm fine," Danika answered, running her fingers over the side of the car. "What the hell was that bastard thinking? When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"We need to get you checked out," Charlie grabbed a hold of her elbow, noticing her start to sway back and forth. "You don't look so good. You're really white."

"Charlie, I'm fine," she told him, swatting at him, missing his arm completely. "I think I just need to sit down for a few-"

"Whoa," he grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Charlie took out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello, um, yes, we need an ambulance here, there's been an accident."

Nick was a nervous wreck as he made his way through the hallway at Desert Palm with his daughter in his arms. Getting phone calls from the hospital was never a good thing, especially when it involved his wife. His eyes darted back and forth between the room numbers. 316. Where the hell was room 316? He should have known this place like the back of his hand by now. Why couldn't he find it?

"Daddy," Cassie spoke. "Ya hurtin' ma weg."

"I'm sorry, baby," Nick set her down onto the floor. "How's that?" he held out his hand for her to take.

"Beda," she answered, grabbing his fingers. "Mommy sick?"

"I don't know, Cassie," he answered truthfully. "That's what weren't going to find out."

The two finally walked into room 316 to see Danika sitting on the edge of the bed, two Streri-Strips visible on the side of her face. Her head shot up at her mother shouting her name, running into her open arms, smiling at her sadly.

"Mommy, boo boo?" Cassie asked, pointing to the laceration on her face.

"Yes, sweetie, Mommy has a boo boo."

"What happened?" Nick asked, kneeling in front of her, inspecting the cut on her forehead.

"Someone hit me on my way to work," she answered quietly so Cassie wouldn't be able to hear them. The little girl playing with her necklace. "And no, I did not see his face very well."

"It looks like more than just some guy hit you on the way to work," Nick replied. "Do you think-"

"The thought was going through my head," she turned her head to the side. "So much for not doing anything to me."

"When are they letting you leave?" Nick asked after letting out a loud sigh.

"Now," she answered, grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, standing up with Cassie in her arms. "Thank goodness. I can't last another minute in this place. You know that hospitals and I don;t mix."

"I'm going to call Catherine and tell her that I'm-"

"Don't you dare," Danika said as they made their way out of the hospital, Cassie now in the middle of them, holding onto each one of their hands. "I'm fine, Nick. It's just a scratch."

"Biggest scratch I've ever seen," he mumbled.

"Please don't do this," she said.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Nick exclaimed, Cassie looking up at her father's outburst, letting go of his hand, taking a step closer to her mother. "You got hit by a car and passed out! You can't expect me to do nothing about it."

The ride back home was long and quiet. Nick was pissed off and Danika knew it. His eyes stayed forward on the road, hands gripping the wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. Not noticing how every once and a while that she would jump when a van would pass them on her side. Danika made sure to glance back at Cassie. She was just as scared. She had no idea what was going on. Cassie never heard Nick shout like that before. Danika could only imagine what was going on through her little girl's mind. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any minute.

Danika practically jumped out of the car when Nick pulled into to the driveway, quickly unbuckling Cassie from her car seat. Nick, she noticed, stayed in the car, head resting on the wheel.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked, once as Danika sat the both of them down on her bed. "Boo boo urt?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she insisted, running her fingers through her hair. "It's just a little scratch."

"Daddy mad?" she asked, her large eyes staring up at her, tears slowly falling from them.

"You know," Danika paused, not entirely sure what the best answer to that was. "I'm not really sure."

"Daddy yewin," Cassie whispered.

"I know, Cassie. I'm sorry," Danika hugged her daughter close to her chest. "It's all right."

"Sweepy, Mommy," her eyes fluttered closed.

"Okay, baby," Danika said, taking Cassie into her bedroom, kissing her forehead before leaving her to rest.

How did this day manage to become so crazy and twisted? All Danika wanted to do was curl up under the blankets and sleep, forgetting that anything had ever happened. The accident, the hospital, the yelling, it was all too much right now. She had other things, more important things, to worry about. Life was supposed to be getting better, easier, not worse. Flipping the lights on in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe Nick had a point, the cut was much more than a scratch, but that didn't mean he had to raise his voice. With her luck though, it would start to fade in a few days.

"I'm sorry," her head jerked up, eyes lowering to the sink, ignoring her husband as he joined her. "I shouldn't have responded like that. You're right, I over reacted."

"Your daughter is terrified at the moment."

"I know," he answered, groaning loudly. "She's napping now I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll talk to me when she wakes up?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Danika answered, making her way out the door, Nick grabbing her arm before she could make a clean getaway. "Nick-"

"You know I hate it when we fight," he said. "Please, look at me."

"What do you want me to say?" she spat, staring him in the face. "That I forgive you? That I'm sorry?"

"Yes to the first," he said. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do this. I just don't want to go into work knowing that you are still pissed at me."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before," Danika said, pulling out of his grip. "I have work to do. Don't interrupt me."

Nick knew he was in trouble. She only ever said that when she was mad at him, and it was going to take a lot to get out of this mess. He just hoped that he would be able to get out of this mess before he left for work. He hated to be in the middle of a fight. Sighing, he left their room and into the one across the hall. His daughter was sound asleep. He felt horrible about what he had done. He shouldn't have shouted, scared her. He never did that before.

He could see the tears that were dried on her cheeks. It made him want to cry himself. Nick never meant to hurt her. She didn't deserve to be in this mess.

"I'm so sorry, princess," Nick whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have yelled."

Nick didn't know how long he stayed in her room, watching her sleep. Minutes, hours, he didn't care. He needed to make this right. He couldn't live with his daughter being upset with her.

"Daddy?" she spoke softly when she finally awoke from her nap.

"Hi, Cassie," Nick smiled at her. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mad Daddy?" she asked.

"No, baby, I'm not mad," he replied.

"Ya yew Daddy."

"I know I did, sweetheart, and I'm sorry."

"Sawee?"

"Yes, princess, Daddy is very sorry," Nick answered. "Can you forgive me?"

"I give yo, Daddy," she answered, wrapping her tiny arms around Nick's neck, kissing his nose."I wuv yo."

"I love you too, Cassie," he answered, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much."

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's doing some work," he told her. "Are you hungry? I know I'm hungry."

"Hungee," she nodded.

"Come on then, little one," he said, heading down to the kitchen, halting when he noticed his wife leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Danika couldn't hide her smile. "Let's get food, I'm starving."

"Wait," he followed her down the stairs. "So that's it?"

"What's it?"

"You're not mad anymore? That's it?" he asked, setting Cassie into her chair. "You didn't even do any work did you?"

"No, not really," she answered, rummaging through the refrigerator. "It is very hard to stay angry at you, Nick. I don't know what it is about you. Did you know that Rascal Flatts is playing the next three nights at the Palermo Center?"

"So that's what you were doing in there," Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't get any ideas now."

"I'm not, I was just saying," she said. "I'm thinking some stir fry, how about you?"

"Sounds delicious, then I suppose I'll be heading to work. Unfortunately," he said. "You know, I can still call and-"

"Don't even think about it," she pointed her finger at him. "You're going and that's that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Danika was going to have a field day when he told her where he was, where he and Catherine were working a case. It was like she was physic or something. How many times could he say he solved a case that involved Rascal Flatts? This was one for the record books.

"Are you guys with, uh, occupational security hazard, whatever it is?" one of the stagehands asked him and Catherine as they arrived backstage.

"No, we're with the crime lab," Catherine answered.

"Yeah, we're here to collect Jay's guitar," Nick added.

"Well, I-I called OSHA, and they're supposed to be sending somebody out to check for faulty wiring in this building. That's the only way he could've been shocked," the man explained.

"And why would you think something like that?" Nick asked.

"I'm Travis Murray; I'm Jay's bass tech. I take care of his equipment. I do a shock test before every concert."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, that's why the wiring in this building's got to be jacked. It fried most of our wireless equipment before the show, and that's why we had to cable Jay. Then zap!" Travis said.

"Where is Jay's guitar?" Catherine asked him.

"Ma'am, I'm not authorized to give that up. Th-that's Buddy's call."

"Who's Buddy?"

"He's the band manager. Buddy!" Travis hollered.

"I'm not a waitress, Travis," the band manager came over with both of the other Rascal Flatts boys following him close behind him. "It's OSHA. What took you folks so long?"

"No, you know, actually it's not OSHA. They're, uh, they're cops. She was at the hospital last night," the lead singer, Gary LeVox, said.

"Gentlemen, we're here to collect Jay's guitar, his amp, his mic, his rack, all that," Nick explained.

"Well, this doesn't sound very good," Buddy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jay's injuries are not consistent with an accident," Catherine explained.

"What are they consistent with?"

"Intentional electrocution."

"You're saying that somebody actually tried to hurt Jay on purpose?" Gary asked.

"Why don't you tell us about the fight you guys had?"

"I mean, what's there to tell? Families fight. That's just something that happens. You know, at least once a tour. It's no big deal," Gary answered.

"And did you have one of those fights last night?" Nick asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business, how about that?"

"All right, uh, Joe Don, why don't you tell us?"

"Well, uh, Jay wants to do this project, you know. He told us, uh; he wanted to take a little time away from the band and threw it on us last night."

"And we didn't think it was very cool, so we tried to kill him," Gary joked.

"Dude, they're cops!" Joe Don exclaimed.

"Okay, how about you give us Jay's equipment?"

"Uh, yes. Yes! You give these folks whatever they need on and none of your damn lip," Buddy demanded.

"Buddy, lighten up a little bit. You know what, we're all Rascal Flatts here, you know, even though Jay can't remember," Gary said as Travis and Buddy walked over to get Jay's stuff.

"That went a lot easier than I thought it would go. Don't you think, Nicky?" Catherine asked. "I was expecting, oh I don't know, some sort of argument."

"Yeah, we didn't have to put up much of a fight this time," Nick answered. "You know, if my wife was here she would be having a heart attack about now."

"You're right, she would," Catherine agreed. "Just out of curiously, what song were you guys playing when Jay was shocked?"

"Unstoppable, why? What's that got to do with anything?" Gary asked.

"Just wondering," Catherine smiled. "What are the chances of that?"

"That's a little funny."

"Why's that funny?" Joe Don spoke.

"My wife is a big fan of you guys and Unstoppable was the song we danced to at our wedding," Nick explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that this has anything to do with the case or anything. Oh look, the equipment is here. Thank you gentlemen for your cooperation."

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful. It was just a nice, relaxing day for Danika and Cassie. No problems, no scares, just the two of them and that was it. She was surprised that Cassie was tired enough by eight-thirty even after that little nap she had in the middle of the day.

Danika read Cassie her favorite story, kissed her forehead, turned off the night, and made her way downstairs to catch up on some actual work she really was slacking on. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, curled up on the couch and dug in only to have to stop five minutes later when the phone rang.

"This better be good, Tex," Danika spoke. "There is actual work I have to do. I'm not joking around this time."

"It is good," Nick answered. "I called Laura; she's going to be there in about ten minutes. Change and meet me at the Palermo Center."

"What?" she asked. "Nick, that's where-"

"No more talking and get over here."

"Um, okay. I'll be there are soon as I can."

"Just say you're here with me, they'll let you in."

Danika was very confused as she pulled into the crowded parking lot, loud music echoing from the building behind her. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she walked towards the security guard just before the door.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked.

"Um, hi, I'm here with Nick Stokes," she said.

"He did say you were coming, go ahead in," the guard smiled, letting her in through the back door. "As soon as you go through these doors, take a left, go all the way down to the end of the hallway, and the guard will lead you to where you ought to be. Enjoy the show."

"Thank you," Danika smiled.

He knew that his mind would start playing with him as soon as they started playing that song. Even though they had gotten married a little over two years ago, it felt only like yesterday; one of the three best things that were tied as the best day of his life.

"You called her didn't you?" Catherine asked from his side while they both watched the boys play.

"Yeah," he answered. "She'll be here soon."

"Think she'll cry?"

"No, but that was not a bad guess," the both turned around to see Danika followed by a security guard coming their way. "I could cry right now, but I am doing my best to hold it in. That's Rascal Flatts. They are standing right out there. Oh my God!"

"Yes it is," Nick said. "Think of it as a late anniversary present."

"Oh my God, Nick," Danika said, the feeling of her actually seeing the boys playing her favorite song finally hitting her. "That's Rascal Flatts! If I die right now, I will be the happiest woman alive."

"Let's not get too carried away now," Nick hugged her from behind. "I thought you would like this."

"Like this?" her eyes glued on the stage. "I love this. Are you kidding?"

"I know you so well," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Although, if I didn't by now, there would be a problem."

"You go that right, buddy," she smacked his chest lightly.

* * *

"Nick, I'm not so sure about this," Danika whispered as they snuck in through the front door. "What if Cassie wakes up?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Nick asked, removing his gun, vest and shoes quickly. "Laura said she wasn't a problem and won't wake up until at least four."

"Great, four am. I can't wait," she rolled her eyes, dropping her bag onto the side table. "I still can't believe I got to meet Rascal Flatts. That is so cool!"

"I knew you would enjoy it," Nick laughed quietly, pulling his wife up the staircase, making sure to take an extra peek into his daughter's room to make sure she really was out. "See, nothing to worry about."

"I still can't believe she is so tired," Danika thought aloud, wrapping her arms around Nick's waist. "I would have thought that she would be running around or something. We can't be too loud though. She will wake up, and I don't want to explain anything to a baby."

"She wouldn't understand anyway," he said, grabbing her arms, spinning her to face him. "And I do believe it is you who has to worry about being too loud, sweetheart. I'll go easy on you."

"I highly doubt that," she said, following her husband obediently into the bedroom. "Is it really that late?"

"We were just at a concert, so yes," he answered, sitting on the edge of the mattress, removing his black shirt, belt and socks. "Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do now?"

What was he talking about? He didn't do anything wrong, at least, not that she knew of. He was all but perfect, minus what had happened earlier obviously, but he was still the best man in the world to her. She straddled his hips, pushing him onto his back, staring into those eyes that made her weak to the knees.

"Are you hiding something from me, Tex?" she asked. "Because I don't recall you doing anything, minus whatever that was before you went to work."

"I didn't. I just assumed-" he trailed off, becoming more and more interested in the softness of her skin as his hands traveled farther and farther up her thighs, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "What? Why are you crying, Danni? What's wrong?"

She didn't know why she was so emotional. Stupid pregnancy hormones, that's what it was. Wiping her tears away, Danika shook her head. How could he possibly think anything was wrong?

"Hey now," Nick dropped his hands, sitting up on his elbows. "This was not what I had in mind. I obviously did something wrong."

"Nick," she said as he brushed her tears away. "You can never do anything wrong."

"Then why-" she silence her husband, pushing him back into the mattress again, pressing her lips against his.

"You're perfect. You're wonderful," she told him between kisses. "I don't deserve such an amazing man like you."

"Oh, sweetheart," he brushed back a few stray curls from her face, tracing the edge of her cut. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm far from perfect. I think we both learned that a few hours ago. I don't know what you see in me."

What was running through that brain of his? He was her best friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold her close at night. He was everything and so much more.

It was a staring match between them. No talking, not much touching, just looking into each other's eyes. It was rare for them to have some time like this. Physical always, but never time to just relax with one another.

Danika was lost in her own little world as they lied there against Nick's chest, every now and then drawing random shapes across his skin, not having a care in the world. Her thoughts moved to the baby that was growing within her. Nick was so excited when she told him almost two months ago. He didn't cry, but she could still remember that they were threatening to fall. Their family was growing and nothing could bring them down.

Telling their daughter though, that was a challenging task all in its own. Cassie didn't really understand what they were telling her. They thought she would have been happy to have a little brother or sister, but that just wasn't the case. She cried, fearing that they were trying to replace her. How she got that idea at such a young age they would never know, but after explaining some things, Cassie managed to calm her down.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick's voice broke through her memories as he played with her hair. "You've been staring off for five minutes."

"The baby," she answered simply, using her hands as a pillow, staring back up at him, "I wonder what she'll look like."

"She? That's my son you've got in there."

"I don't think so, Nick," she said. "I have a very good feeling that it's going to be another girl. Just you wait."

"I don't know," he replied. "What if it's twins? You are bigger than you were with Cassie."

"Don't even joke about that, Nick," Danika said. "I don't even know if we could handle that."

"You never know," he smiled, cupping her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "I think we could handle it."

"It's times like these where I really hope you're wrong," she sighed. "We would be outmatched you know."

"I don't think that would be a problem."

"Then I'll let you deal with them," she joked. "You can handle it. Besides, a little exercise might do you good."

"Is that another fat joke?" he asked. "You're really hurting my feelings when you say things like that, sweetheart."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

What was he going to do about it? He wasn't going to take her crap anymore. That was one thing. Sure, he knew that she was joking, but she was going to get what was coming to her. She wasn't going to get away with this. Keeping an arm around her waist, he rolled Danika onto her back.

"I think I can do whatever I want about it," he answered, kissing her. "And you're not going to stop me, but I have a feeling that you won't care that much."

Danika smiled. No, she didn't think that she was going to care that much either. She leaned into his kiss, wrapping her legs around his hips as he pulled up her shirt slowly, hot kisses following its path, remaining as the clothing fell to the floor. His fingers then hooking on her panties and pulled. When did she lose her jeans anyway? Not that it mattered now. Once they hit the floor, his fingers made their way back up the inside of her thighs.

"Nick," she groaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders. "This isn't fair."

"What?" he looked up at her.

"You are always the most dressed in these situations," she said, raking her nails down his back, tugging at his jeans. "Off!"

"So demanding," Nick sighed, pushing himself off of the bed, unzipping his jeans, tossing them on the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. "You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't put up with this crap."

"Hey now, what's that supposed mean?" Danika asked. "All of it."

"Oh my God!"

"That's more like it," she grinned, biting her bottom lip. "Get over here, Mr. CSI."

She moaned loudly, goose bumps forming on her skin as his lips moved down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, taking his time caressing the small baby bump. She raked her nails through his hair, begging him to continue. It wouldn't be long until their time together would almost cease to exist. She hoped that Nick's idea of twins was a complete joke. How would they be able to manage three little ones under the age of two?

"Stop thinking," he breathed, moving his hands around his favorite part of her anatomy, entering her already wet center. "You're killing the mood."

"I'm not killing anything," she rasped squeezing her legs tighter together, bringing them even closer together.

"Right, of course not," he grunted, brushing his lips against hers again, picking up their pace, enjoying each little sound she made as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

* * *

**Like I said, new at this kind of thing. Any help tips would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**vegas nivel 3 - Hi there. Surprise, another baby is on the way! I wonder what's going to happen. Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you will like what happens soon. **


	12. Getting What He Wanted

Getting What He Wanted

Chapter 12

* * *

**Hey everyone! Is anyone even reading this anymore? Just a question. Anyway, I will be going away for a few days where there is no internet, so I'm not sure when I will be updating again. If I have nothing to do and am bored as hell, I might either tomorrow or Wednesday, but that all depends on how many reviews and hits I get. This one is shorter than the last chapter. There are some parts of _The Panty Sniffer_ in this chapter. Did anyone else think that that was a weird episode? No? Just me? All right then.**

* * *

There were many things that Nick could not understand, people in Las Vegas being one of them. They were becoming stranger and stranger as the years went on. The clubs, shows, were going off the deep end now-a-days. Now he could add private shows to his list. Sure there were hundreds of private shows all-around the city, but Nick had never seen anything like this.

"Nothing on surveillance. Did you find anything in the vic's files?" Nick asked Ray as they entered the show.

"Yes, she noted an incident with an angry guest at the lingerie show, but no details," Ray answered. "What do you think about this?"

"Well, it is a private show. There has to be a guest list. Let's get a name," Nick followed Ray inside. "Okay. This is different."

"You could say that again," Ray agreed, looking between the tables of women that were displaying themselves, dressed in certain attire. "How do you want to do this? Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick asked, staring at the woman somewhat scantily dressed to look like a cheerleader.

"How do you want to do this?" Ray repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm-I'm sorry. Cheerleaders are my weakness," Nick apologized. "You should have seen what Danni did-"

"I can use my imagination I'm sure," Ray interrupted his friend. "Keep it to yourself."

"If you insist," Nick said. "Let's find the host of this shindig."

"Divide and conquer."

"Yeah."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to work this case. His mind was all jumbled, thinking about other things that could very much get him into trouble. Big trouble. It wasn't because of the dozens of women that lined the wall, others would think he was lying of course, but he didn't care. Truthfully, he didn't find any of them that attractive. Call him biased, but it was the truth.

Danika had an appointment that day. An appointment that would finally let them know what gender their second child would be. Nick was upset he was missing it. He wanted to be there when they would be told it was a boy. He really wanted it to be a boy. She had been playing around with him, saying that it was definitely a girl. Sure there was the mother's intuition, but she really didn't know. Not really. But she should have been done thirty minutes ago, she was supposed to call him and let him know. Now she was just making him sweat it out.

"Hey, check it out," he made his way back over to Ray with a sip-locked pair of underwear. "Two grand for a pair of underwear. Can you believe that?"

"Why would you want to vacuum pack panties?" Ray asked.

"Well, the vacuum process removes oxygen, which preserves the shelf life and quality of the things. But that's typically food," Nick told him.

"By any other name," Ray said, the light bulb finally clicking in his head. "Get it?"

"Would smell as sweet, oh," Nick nodded before completely understanding the concept of what exactly was going on at this private party. "Oh! That is one thing I didn't need to know."

* * *

She was going to kill him. The minute he walked in through that door, he was going to get an earful. Although, it wasn't his fault really. Okay, it really was his fault. All. His. Fault. Regardless, Nick needed to get home soon. Yes, he did say to call him when she found out, but there was no way she could tell him over the phone. This announcement needed to be told in person. Every ten minutes she would glance at the clock, hoping the time would pass by faster, but it wasn't. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped her last appointment; she wouldn't have been in this mess.

As soon as she got home from the appointment, she thanked Laura as she left, and sat Cassie down to tell her the news, thankful that she finally opened up to the idea of having a younger sibling. It took a while, but she was on board, and like Nick, she wanted a little brother to play with. The smart girl, she was half right.

"You got up so early, Cassie," Danika smiled at her, tickling her daughter's belly. "Why is that?"

"See Mummy," Cassie giggled loudly in response, rubbing her tiny hands on her mother's round stomach. "Babees, Mummy?"

"That's right, Cassie" Danika said. "You're brothers are in there."

"Brudas, Mummy," Cassie giggled again.

"You are one silly goose."

"Yo gos, Mummy."

"Oh I am, am I?" Danika asked.

"Yes, Mummy."

* * *

"Hey," Wendy entered the lab where Nick was going through Sasha's things.

"Hey."

"So, I just finished analyzing your victim's SAE kit. I found one plus spermatozoa, but no indication of trauma," she told him.

"Okay, so she had sex, but she wasn't raped," Nick said.

"Right."

"We know whose it is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it was an unknown male. It wasn't Pudder," Wendy glanced over his shoulder. "Is that the bra she was wearing when she died?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think Pudder took her panties."

"Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that I didn't receive any black underwear like that with pink satin trim in any of the lingerie that was retrieved from Pudder's room," Wendy explained.

"And?" Nick asked confused.

"Okay, stay with me. That right there is an Amatore bra. Now, it's really nice, it's really expensive, and if a woman buys a bra like that then one, she always buys the matching underwear, and two, she wears them together as a set. It's a thing."

"Maybe it was in the wash."

"Yeah, no," Wendy shook her head.

"She would never put underwear like that in a washing machine."

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Just trust me," she said. "Besides, you're a married man, haven't you ever noticed that-"

"No, Danni does the laundry unless I need to wash something of mine," Nick interrupted. "But the more I think about it, that does make sense. I guess. Thank you, Wendy."

"Sure."

* * *

"Were Daddy, Mummy?" Cassie asked from the floor where she was building her daily multicolored castle.

"Daddy must still be working, baby," she answered.

"Oh," her daughter said, turning back to her blocks. "Bid, Mummy."

"Okay, sweetie. Big or small?"

"Big," Cassie held out her arms as wide as she could get them.

"You got it, baby girl."

"You were going to build a castle without me? How rude."

"Daddy!" Cassie shouted, getting to her feet to run to him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess," Nick picked her up, hugging her tightly. "I missed you. Sorry I'm late, I had-uh, had to run somewhere after work."

"It's all right, Tex," Danika replied. "Cassie, will you be okay if Daddy and I go upstairs to talk?"

"Tiad, Mummy," Cassie said. "I seep?"

"Let's go, Cassie," Nick took her up the stairs. "Why are you so tired, baby?"

"She was up waiting for you since seven and went to bed late because she wanted to know what happened at my appointment today." Danika explained.

"I love how she thinks she has some idea about what's going on," Nick laughed, tucking her in. "She'll be out for a bit then?"

"Most likely," she said. "Why? Have plans?"

"Something like that," he grinned.

"Are you okay?" Danika asked. "You seem a little out of it. Are you sweating?"

"Could be," Nick nodded. "So how did it go?"

"Right to the point," she laughed, sitting on the end of the bed. "It went well."

"Well, I can see that," Nick removed his shirt. "And?"

"And what?" she played.

"You know damn well what!"

"Oh, right, genders," Danika sighed. "The whole reason why I went today."

"Stop beating around the bush, Danni, and tell me what I want to know."

"Why? So you can be disappointed when I say it's another girl?" she asked.

"What?" he collapsed onto beside her. "You're serious?"

"You don't sound so happy about it?" Danika stated.

"No, I am-" he said, rubbing his hands over his face. "I was just so sure, you know."

"Nick, what would make you really happy?" she asked, turning on her side, resting her chin on his chest. "What would make you really, really happy?"

"You know exactly what would make me happy," he sighed, unconsciously drawing circles on her back.

"What would that be?"

"Why the games? I had a long night, I don't feel like thinking."

"Aw, poor baby," Danika laughed. "Say it."

"This baby being a boy would make me happy," Nick answered.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Danika asked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm making you happy, Nick," she smiled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he sat up on his elbows. "I mean-really? It's a boy?"

"In a sense, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked clearly confused.

"What would make you even happier than a boy?"

"Nothing would make me happier than a boy. You know that's that I want, what I've wanted for a while," Nick said. "What are you getting at?"

"We're having two boys, Tex," she stared up at him. "Nick? Say something?"

"Two? Two boys? I was right?" he said. "But I was just joking, but that would explain why you go big so fast."

"Wow, way to make me feel so good about myself," Danika scoffed, rolling off of him, pushing herself back against the headrest.

"You're gorgeous, don't give me any of that crap," Nick said. "I-I can't even wrap my head around this. Did you tell anyone yet?"

"Other than Cassie, not yet," she replied. "You should have seen her."

"I can imagine. I can't believe she didn't tell me the minute I walked inside. She can't keep any secrets."

"You got that right," Danika turned away from him. "Get a shower, you stink."

"And you yell at me," Nick shook his head. "I don't smell that bad. Do I?"

"Yeah, you really do," she nodded. "Is that perfume I smell? Not cheating on me are you, Nick?"

"I would never," Nick said from the bathroom. "You know I wouldn't."

"I know, I just like watching you squirm," she laughed. "Get a quick one though, I'm lonely."

"Yes, dear."


	13. A Family Moment

A Family Moment

Chapter 13

* * *

**Sorry this one took forever. My computer was being weird. I can't believe that we are at thirteen chapters already. Only six more left, that is unless I decide to completely change the ending, which might happen. I'm not sure about it just yet though, so I will be letting you all know soon. As for this chapter, obviously you all know I am a sucker for fluff and some serious shit is about to go down, so I thought one last cute moment before it all heads down hill. Hopefully that wasn't too much of a spoiler. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. I was also thinking about doing my own version of Grave Danger with Danika thrown into the mix. Some things will be different of course, and wouldn't be out for a long time. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Cassie loved when she could go visit her daddy at work. She loved being able to sit on his lap, watching him work on whatever it was that he did at work. She had no idea what her daddy was doing, but it was fun either way. Cassie also got to see her favorite people when she went to her daddy's work. Greg was there. Sara was there. Catherine was there. Hodges was there. Everyone was there! If only her mommy would drive faster, then she would be able to see everyone sooner. As her mommy drove them, Cassie looked out the window at the passing cars, kicking her feet back and forth, Maddie's head resting against her thighs.

After she and mommy were done visiting her daddy, they were going to her favorite place, the park. There, they were going to feed the ducks, play on the playground, and run around in the little water park area, but they couldn't go without saying hi to her daddy first. Those were the rules. Maybe, if he got done working fast enough, he would be able to go to the park with them too. That would be so much fun!

Cassie smiled widely when her mommy pulled in next to the familiar building. She was so excited, she was practically jumping up and down in her car seat. Unfortunately for Maddie, she had to wait inside the car because she wasn't allowed to be in the lab, unless it was an emergency. This visit was no emergency. Grabbing onto her mommy's hand tightly as she was taken out of her car seat, they both walked inside. It was a lot noisier than Cassie remembered, and there were a lot more people there than she remembered too. A lot of people were taking, walking around with things in their hands. Cassie was having a very difficult time looking at everyone as they passed by.

Danika couldn't keep the smile from her face as the workers in the lab would stop and wave at them, Cassie waving back, saying hello. They made their way to the break room where Sara, Ray, and Catherine were eating away, discussing about something. Nick and Greg were nowhere in sight, most likely still at a scene. With a quick knock on the door, Danika and Cassie walked in, joining the small group.

"Busy shift?" Danika asked, taking one of the empty chairs, placing Cassie on her lap. "It seems like everyone in the building is running around."

"It was," Catherine answered. "But you both got here at a good time. We just finished with our cases not even ten minutes ago. Greg and Nick should be finishing up too. They weren't that far away. How are you doing, little one?"

"Good," Cassie answered, eyes darting from Catherine to Sara and Ray. "Gweg?"

"He'll be here soon, sweetie." Danika laughed.

"Kay," Cassie reached her arm out, grabbing one of the pens lying on the table, doodling on an abandoned piece of paper.

"I really hope you guys didn't need this," Danika looked between them.

"Nope, it's nothing," Sara grinned. "She is getting so big. I can't believe it."

"I know," Danika ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "What are you drawing, Cassie?"

"Maddee," the little girl answered, even though her little doodle didn't resemble much of anything.

"It's very good, sweetheart," Danika said. "I hope we're not taking up your time. We were just stopping for a quick visit."

"Not at all," Ray replied, taking a sip of his coke. "We needed a break anyway. Six hours in the sewer; I am enjoying this."

"So that's what that smell is." Danika joked.

"Hey now."

"I'm just messing with you, Ray."

"I just love when we get back at the right moment," Cassie gasped, dropping the pen to the floor, sliding herself out of the chair and into Greg's welcoming arms. "I missed you Babybug!"

"Hi, Gweg!" Cassie giggled, wrapping her small arms around his neck as he lifted her up off the ground. "Hi!"

"What are you doing here so early, little one?" Greg asked. "It's not even-," he looked at the clock. "-ten o'clock yet."

"We thought it would be a good idea to stop by before we go to the park," Danika laughed, watching her daughter play with the Velcro on Greg's vest, oblivious to almost everything going on around her. "It's been a really long time since we've been here."

"You got that right," Greg replied. "You are going to have a great time, Babybug."

"Doesn't she know it," Danika said, Cassie's eyes slowly closing. "Don't you dare let her go to sleep, Greg."

"Sleep? At this time of day? I don't think so."

"Daddy?" Cassie asked, looking up at him.

"He's coming, Babybug."

"Oh."

"Hey guys, someone locked their dog in a car outside. I think we should arrest them."

"You're hilarious," Danika shook her head at her husband. "Really."

"I know I am," Nick grinned, making his way over to his wife and child. "Uh oh, someone's falling asleep."

"Naw sweep, Daddy," Cassie said, reaching out for him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess," Nick groaned slightly, taking his daughter out of Greg's arms. "You are getting too big."

"Or you're just getting really old," Danika commented silently, Greg chuckling from the side.

"Ha ha ha," he replied. "So mommy's taking you to the park?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Come too?"

"I have to work, Cassie," she frowned deeply. "Maybe if I get done early, then I might be able to come over."

"Kay."

"Okay, so did you tell them yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you," Danika said. "So, Greg, what was the bet up to?"

"Um, Ray and Catherine were for a girl, and everyone else is for a boy," he answered. "I think. Was that right?"

"Really?" Danika asked. "Holy cow. All right, Nick. You do the honors."

"You do it. I told them last time," Nick said. "It's only fair."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Danika replied. "All right. I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just going to go out and say it. I'm sorry, but Ray and Catherine, you're wrong."

"Yes!" Greg cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "I was right. I was right."

"So were about twenty other people, Greg. You're not going to get that much money," Sara answered. "Seriously, what are we going to do with him?"

"Actually, you guys were wrong too," Danika bit her bottom lip. "Well, half wrong I should say."

"How can we be half wrong?"

"We're having twins."

"Twins, as in two babies?" Greg asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Greg, that is normally what twins means," Danika answered.

"Wow, man," Greg whistled. "Two in one shot. Way to go!"

"Please, Greg. Don't inflate his ego any more than it already is," Danika pleaded. "Nick can barely fit into the house as it is."

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Catherine smiled at the couple. "September right?"

"If I go nine months this time. I'm crossing my fingers," Danika took Cassie from Nick's arms. "You ready to have fun, baby?"

"Duckies, Mummy!" Cassie smiled, eyes now wide open, ready to explore.

"That's right, Cassie. We're going to go feed the duckies," Danika smiled. "Have fun with the rest of your shift everyone."

"We'll try," Sara replied.

"I'll see you later?" Danika asked.

"No promises," Nick answered. "I'll call you and let you know."

"All right," she said. "Tell everyone by, Cassie."

"Bye Bye erybody," Cassie waved to the CSIs.

"Bye Cassie," they couldn't help but laugh.

Cassie always had to feed the ducks whenever they went to the par k to play. Today was no exception. Danika giggled as Cassie ran ahead of her towards the ducks by the pond. There were dozens upon dozens of them. At first, Danika thought Maddie was going to run right after her and scare them all away, knowing that the dog followed her everywhere, but this time she didn't. When she caught up to her, Cassie took some of the bread Danika packed in the bag, and walked her tiny self closer to the ducks. They squawked the closer she got, but it didn't faze her whatsoever. She tore the bread into tiny pieces and tossed them to the birds. Cassie giggled loudly when more of the ducks rushed to her. They must have been hungry. Danika couldn't help but laugh, she was just so cute.

"Did you run out of bread, Cassie?" Danika asked, fanning out the blanket not far away from the lake, Maddie panting loudly at her side. She had done nothing but run around the moment they got there.

"Gone," Cassie nodded, sitting down beside her. "See, Mommy?"

"I did see you, baby. You did such a good job," Danika smiled.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Ober dare," she pointed to the playground where other children were playing.

"You want to go over there, Cassie?" Danika asked.

"Yes, Mommy," she shook her head. "Come too?"

"Okay, I'll come with you," she got to her feet, much more slowly than a few weeks prior. Those boys were definitely slowing her down. "Don't go very far though. Okay, Cassie."

"Kay, Mommy," she agreed, walking up the steps to the slide. "Catch."

"I'm right here, Cassie," she told her, knowing that there was no way that she was going to be able to catch her when she slid all the way down. Not with how big she was.

Nick was happy to get out of the lab early, but who wasn't happy when they got out of work early? The news had been going around the lab the rest of the day, and the immature cops wouldn't shut up about it. Damn they needed to grow up and fast. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with those guys. The remarks were getting on his nerves so badly that he was about to bust some skulls, but thankfully Catherine had come to his rescue. He didn't even bother changing when he finally got out of there; he just got on the road and made his way to the park. To his family.

He found them right away. Danika was watching Cassie chase Maddie around in the grass as she rested on the blanket. There were more people there than he imagined being there, but then again, it was a gorgeous day outside.

Danika had no idea he was there, luckily for him. What a perfect way to sneak up on her. Although, the more he thought about, it might not have been good idea to sneak up on his wife who was four months pregnant with two babies. That might have not gone over well, but his plan soon died when he saw her turn and look at him, her smile falling he supposed was due to him still being in uniform.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, drawing her eyebrows together. "Is there-"

"No, I'm off duty," Nick answered, taking a seat beside her, encircling her waist with one arm, pecking her on the lips. "I was just too lazy to change. Nothing is wrong. I'm surprised she didn't notice me yet."

"Just you wait. She will. I think she has a sixth sense when it comes to you," Danika leaned into him. "Work was smooth after I left then? You got here sooner than I thought."

"Yeah, just finishing up paperwork and annoying things like that," he said. "You've been here all this time?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Went by quickly though."

"I bet," he turned to watch his daughter and Maddie continue to run around. "She is going to pass out as soon as we get home. Thank goodness."

"Why is that a good thing? Have plans for us, Mr. Stokes?"

"I always have plans for us, Mrs. Stokes," Nick got back up to his feet. "I'll be back."

"Of course you will," Danika leaned back watching her husband run up behind his daughter, hoisting her up into his arms, spinning her around. They were just so adorable together. How it was only a matter of time until the boys made their appearance, and she couldn't wait until all five of them would come over and have a nice, relaxing day. She could only imagine now, but she could see Cassie playing with her little brothers while she and Nick watched them play and run around. She couldn't wait for those days. Even if the kids would outnumber them. It would still be worth it.

Cassie's laughter brought her back to reality as she was tossed multiple times in a row, each time higher and higher. She must have felt like she was touching the sky. It was going to break Nick's heart when he wouldn't be able to do that with her anymore. It really was.

"Mommy, see?" Cassie asked when Nick brought her back.

"I did see you, baby. You went up so high," Danika smiled. "Are you ready to eat? You must be so hungry after all this running around," Cassie nodded her head, grinning when she was handed a cup full of grapes. Grapes were her favorite food. "Wow, you weren't kidding. "

"You wouldn't happen to have anything for me now would you?" Nick asked.

"It's a good thing that I brought an extra iced tea isn't it?" Danika asked, pulling out a bottle.

"You are so good to me," he replied.

"Oh, I know," she laughed, leaning into his side again, watching other families as they spent the beautiful day outside just like they were doing.

"It really is beautiful out," Nick commented. "There should be more days like this in Vegas. It's hot, but not too hot, ya know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Danika sighed.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there, in that moment forever. What she wouldn't do for more times like these. Danika rested her head against Nick's shoulder as she felt his fingers play with the bottom of her shirt. Life was good.

"Gap, Daddy?" Cassie offered him.

"No thank you, princess. I'm fine. You eat 'em," Nick declined.

"Kay," she smiled, stuffing the fruit into her mouth.

She was just so adorable. Sure, call Nick biased, but it wasn't really his fault. His daughter was just so cute in almost everything she did. The way she talked, her actions; she could easily melt the coldest heart.

"You're staring," Danika whispered.

"I'm thinking, thank you," he chuckled. "What do you think? Head back home? Enjoy the rest of the day curling up-"

"Doh wanna leaf, Daddy!" Cassie interrupted. "Stay and pway!"

"How are you not tired?" he asked. "You're not supposed to be this energetic."

"I'm tired for just watching you run around," he said, leaning onto his side. "How about, we head home now, and then tomorrow we'll go see the horses."

"Hosies?" Cassie asked eyes wide.

"That's right. Tomorrow, we'll go see the horses, but that's only if we head home," Nick said. "Daddy's tired."

"Tired my ass," Danika muttered.

"Language, darlin', language."

"Mommy, gotta go," Cassie jumped to her feet. "Hosies!"

"Now look at what you did. All because you wanted to go home."


End file.
